The Betrayed
by SkyKicker10101
Summary: Jaune Arc or Also Known as Dooku in the Galaxy is the Leader of the Confederacy and the sole force user to have received training in all aspects of the force, now armed with this knowledge Jaune fights for freedom and peace for the galaxy against the Corrupted Republic and its Jedi dogs.
1. Chapter 1: The Start of the Clone Wars

Prologue: Chapter 1:

—

'How could you Lie?! To me!? To all our friends?! I HATE YOU!'

'Come anywhere near my sister and I'll kill you!'

'Pathetic...'

'I knew the moment I laid my eyes on you you were more worthless then I originally thought'

'...why fearless leader?'

'It'd be best if you just leave Jaune...'

'...I'm ashamed to be your partner'

'Get out while you can kid, and take your horrible fashion sense with you'

'Don't talk to me! I'm bullied enough as it is!'

' ...I'm sorry to say this but your being expelled from beacon academy and pressed for criminal charges'

'You done it now brat! Because of you the Arc Clan is under scrutiny that we are birthing criminals! Consider yourself Excommunicated boy and associate yourself with another arc and I'll kill you myself'

An elderly man awakened in a startled with beads of sweat gathering on his forehead along with a collection of shallow breathing due to the dream he had though due to this his emotions are running wild with fear being the forefront of such emotions "My Apprentice? What has you become fearful?" A disembodied voice spoke within the room though more so in the elder mans ears as if a spirit is speaking directly to him.

The elder man props back in the chair he had slept on and spoke in a deep voice showing his age "just a nightmare Master, no need to concern yourself" the feminine voice that the elder man has called out Master just giggled "you may be strong enough to conceal yourself among mortals my apprentice but you can never deceive me." The female spirit exclaimed prompting the elder man to chuckle because he could never get away with lying.

"Just some unsavory events in the past Master, long before you attached yourself to me" the older man exclaimed looking at the barren desk seeing a message from Poggel the Lesser who was the Arch Duke of the Geonosians saying that 2 Jedis and a Woman broke into one of the droid factories on the planet that the elder man was located on which was Geonosis "what is wrong my Padawan? Fear is powerful but it will cause you to make rash decisions" another voice spoke though it was feminine but much lighter then the other voice.

"Just nightmares Master Sunrider, you and Master Xoxaan had always been nosy with my Mental Health" The elder man exclaimed with a chuckle though another voice spoke in the empty room, deeper, powerful but held a fatherly tone "with good reason Child, they both had children in there life and for the first time in thousands of years. They are getting another chance at life through another's eyes plus they feel as though you are a child of there's so just endure there motherly intent plus in recent years your age is starting to erode your experience" the deep male voice exclaimed with logic prompting the elder man to stop in mid sentence from the Email is sending to Poggle.

"Master-" He started to speak but the male voice stopped him as a glowing gloved hand rested on the mans right shoulder "don't push us away Child, you spent many years locking your emotions away from people because your afraid to be hurt once more. Allow us to assist you, only then will you realize your full potential...Jaune?" The elder man now known as Jaune Formerly Arc or Just Jaune aka Dooku stopped typing entirely prompting him to sigh out "of course Master Revan..." Jaune turned his head to look as the three blue emitted ghosts one of which is Darth Xoxaan which was a woman with pitch black hair with black skin and white tattoos and her eyes held the traditional Sith Yellow with the Red Trim, the other woman was a white skinned female with short brown smooth hair and caring blue eyes while the man was cloaked in a Sith cloak and held light Mandolorian Armor underneath along with the same mask Dooku found that belonged to Darth Revan.

The elder man leaves the office in a haste after sending out an email to the one who sent an email about Jedi intruders though as he walks through the halls of the droid factory without his usual brown cloak, with his hands behind his back and his curved lightsaber was clipped to his belt though the curved end of the lightsaber fits Jaunes preferred lightsaber form which allowed Jaune to use the gracefulness of a dancer which can combat any other lightsaber users.

Jaune continues his way bypassing bug like humanoid creatures with light armor and geonosian based weaponry which is based on pure plasma rather then the superior laser weaponry of the modern age though by passing more geonosians until he came to a stop infront of a door where an older look bug man was located with a stick, the thing is that Jaune always had a Protocol Droid with him whenever he was on Geonosis because he didn't understand the bugs language luckily the poggle knew this and chose to speak in basic while preferring its own language "Lord klk klk Severus, the Prisoners klk are waiting klk for you" Jaune nodded at him turning towards the Geonosian built door and it splits in half to move into the wall which is now open.

The elder man walks into the room with the leader geonosian behind the human while three figures sat in front of a table, one of them was a brown haired mail in a light brownish Jedi apparel and white upper armor with a Republic symbol on the right shoulder pad, the man had a nice brown beard and neatly combed hair with his blue eyes showing power and kindness. He is Obi-Wan Kenobi, a Master of the Jedi Order and a member of the high council.

Another man had darkish blue and dark brown Jedi outfit though while no facial hair, his head hair was a chocolate brown eyes curled and swayed in a bad boy appearance but the scar over his right eye tells a story of anger and hatred. He is Anakin Skywalker, a Knight of the Jedi Order.

The last one was a woman wearing a pure white uniform while her hair was strapped into a pony tail but her eyes showed power and fear of her surroundings. She is Padmé Amidala who is a Senator of Naboo in the Galactic Republic Senate.

"What a 'Brilliant' Strategy you devised this time Anakin, what's the next plan? I wanna say 'any more bright ideas professor?' When we obviously get executed" Obi-Wan exclaimed with a troll like symbolism behind his tone which made anakins right eye twitch at his master "well my master, would you rather us losing the chance on arresting Dooku while we twiddle our thumbs waiting for a Jedi task force to be assembled?" Anakin retorted prompting the obviously Patient master to sigh at his former Padawan "Ani, enough. We are captured and nothing we do now can change that" The woman said placing her hand onto his left forearm getting the Jedi Knight to look over with soft and loving eyes even giving Jaune a raised eyebrow at the look "right, now what do we do now? Nobody knows where we are nor does anyone know our situation" Anakin asked about the situation which Padmé looks down thinking until her eyes moved upwards towards the doors, widening extremely seeing the two separatist figures at the door.

"Now that question can be answered by me, Master Skywalker...no one will know what happens nor will they determine how you die" Jaune exclaimed with a calm but threatening voice with a smirk, both Jedis heads snapped towards the voice seeing Jaune standing there "well well, Master Dooku. So great to see you how have you been? It looks like you have been getting older though did you consider a retirement plan?" Obiwan exclaimed in a teasing/annoying gesture under the guise of politeness but Jaune immediately saw through that nonsense but decided to be polite back "I'm doing just fine Master Kenobi but sadly no, recently I do not have the time to properly figure out what I'm going to do when I do retire but I'll cross that bridge when I come to it maybe even buy a beach house when I dismantle the Republic for its incompetence" Jaune spoke while giving a glimpse of his future plan of owning a beach house.

Padmé's eyes widened even more then possible getting up though her hands stayed hovered above the table as they were chained to said table "you can't do that! The Republic is the one granting security and hope all across the galaxy!" She countered but Jaune just chuckled at her then let's out a low laugh that even got the Jedi confused "you truly believe that Senator?...if the Republic is as great as you say they are then where is there 'Grand Army'? A government of such of high esteem must need an army" Jaune retorted back with a smirk though Padmé glared at the former Jedi with extreme harshness "the Republic doesn't need an army, people can trust us if we don't have men with guns walking on there doorstep and it gives the hundreds of planets there say in there planetary security" Padmé comeback at him while smirking because without the Republic, freedom and justice would be long gone and chaos will form.

"Your not making Valid Points My Dear, just because the Republic doesn't have an Army then how would one assume they would control a situation? I can answer that myself. The Republic will immediately turn towards there Jedi Dogs to quell any situation THEY find undesirable" Jaune spoke with pure anger while his eye turned towards the two Jedis in the room though Obiwan knew not to get arose from the obvious jab at the Jedis as a whole though anakin didn't have his masters patience.

Anakin stood up hands also hovered the table with a loud clank from the metal on mental contact of chains and the metal table connecting "ok enough! I don't know what your problem is with the Jedi order but we are peace keepers! People looks towards us for security and peace" "and a 'wonderful' job your doing with that Master Skywalker, how can you assume to ensure 'Peace' in the galaxy if you can't even control your unruly Padawans and knights in your own order" The young Jedi flinched at this because for the last few years more Jedi has been sneaking out of the Jedi temple to explore the galaxy on there own or do things there own way without being restricted and there has been instances where Jedi openly defied the order, by saying so in front of there faces or even destroy property out of spite and anger.

Obiwan saw anakin lost for words unsure of how to respond to that so the Jedi Master decided to take up the words "your making good valid points Master Dooku but these padawans and knights are still young, still have room for improvement and mistakes and all of us has made a lot of mistakes in our lives, don't say you didn't make any" "your right Master Kenobi, I did make mistakes. A lot of them but it's those mistakes is where I learn to do things differently but my biggest mistake..." Jaune spoke politely then glared at Padmé who sat down when he knees gotten weak from the verbal lashing "is allowing the republic to go on for so long with there treachery" Obiwan raised an eyebrow though learned he found an opening to figure out the old Jedis motives to combat against the republic and the Jedi.

"Why do you hate the republic so much Dooku? And what types of 'Treachery' are you accusing us for" Kenobi asked smiling when Dooku looked at him curiously before smirking at the elder Jedi "I'm so happy you asked Master Kenobi, it gives me a bit of joy and relieves some pressure off of my shoulders, firstly: the outer rims, every planet, every species that is farther from currosant is more dependent on the supplies the Republic gives but what do I find? Many of these planets are poverty stricken because of the lack of support! Why because the republic doesn't care what happens since they are focused on keeping the Core Worlds in prosperity and happy while the rest of us perish because we didn't get enough to eat" Jaune explains the first portion of the problems but Kenobi contacted the accusations expertly.

"That would be the case Master Dooku because there are pirates prowling around, since the case we are unable to send supplies often to the planets that are too far from the core rim especially the ludicrous law of disbanding the Grand Army." Obiwan exclaimed also agreeing to the point that not having a standing army since they would be far more effective.

"And that brings me to my second point Master Kenobi, how is the Grand Republic supposed to do with all the pirates running about? Hundreds of supply ships are hit by these pirates and the deaths of the crew because they didn't have military escort or combat Droids because the Republic believed no civilian or company should hold Class C or Above Battle Droids, Class A and B are far to expensive for most and they are far to weak in plating and weaponry to hold against an invasion of Womprats. How do you expect to hold everyone's safety if they are to poor" "it's not the republics or the Jedis fault for everyone else's finances" Jaune slammed his hands onto the table rattling it slightly as anakin sat down with a smirk hoping to see Dooku squirm "and you prove my point once again Kenobi! How can the people trust the republic if they can't provide cheap and effective Droids to ensure there safety?"

Obiwan didn't speak as he didn't have a counter point for that since many people blames the republic for the high prices on weapons and war Droids "and my third point is slavers! What do you Republic filth plan on doing with slavers who goes on a multitude of planets kidnapping children from there homes and streets to be sold, how many twi lek children did you not save from there life of suffering?" The two Jedis nor the Senator didn't speak up because they didn't know what to say back to that "and to my last point: The Jedis" this caught both Jedis attention wondering what kind of beef he's got with the order.

"The Jedi Order is heavily feared by many families-" Jaune began to explain until Obiwan sats up with a loud cling of the metal on metal from the table forcing his hands to stay hovered above the table "now that is not true! Many families looks up to the Jedis for peace! Many of them are in fact friends of the order!" "Oh really? Then tell me about those 'families' in the outer rim?" Kenobi stopped his tongue as all the children he helped integrate with the order has always been in the core and mid rims but never was he sent out to the outer rim, more of the aggressive Jedis were and they usually came back with the children but the families of the children were reported as missing, this dawning on Obiwan, allowing Jaune to nod at his shocked expression "thaaaaats right Master Kenobi, many in the outer rim and some in the mid rim heavily fears the Jedis will come for there children if they have any amount of force sensitivity and such many aims not to have children due to this fear prompting many underdeveloped planets to have underwhelming populations causing even a few species to go extinct due to this fear" The old former Jedi smirked seeing a defeated look on Kenobis face thus slowly falling down onto his metal chair obviously in thought.

Jaune smiled seeing that he finished his little tongue lashing but grown serious "now we shall get to the fact that you three has snuck into a restricted sight on a planet where you do not belong so to show how serious we of the Confederacy of Independent Systems-" The older man began to explain there punishment until Skywalker sneered and rudely interrupted "what are YOU going to do to us? Having us killed will no doubt bring the harshness of both the republic and the Jedi order" Jaunes smile soon frowned and his brows furrowed upon the rudeness of the young knight "well if you wish to know Master Skywalker...I won't do anything to you..." seeing the relieved faces from the intruders that soon fell when the Former Jedi continued to speak "Poggel the Lesser however believes you should be executed for trespassing on a planet where your not welcome. And since Geonosis isn't a member of the Republic Senate nor a member of the Galactic Republic, he will do what he wishes with you and I cannot do a thing about it since the Arch Duke is allied with me".

Jaune turns and leaves the room while the elder bug speaks in a language that the Republic members didn't understand "{Take them to the holding cells!}" the two geonosians who were located behind the prisoners in the corners nodded at there leader who went towards them just as the two leaders leave the room.

Poggel turned towards Jaune who just remained stone faced but spoke to get his attention "klk klk what should we do klk klk with them? Klk" Jaune turned towards the Arch Duke who's eyes were curious on what the Former Jedi would do to them "set up a public execution in a arena, make it spectacular then leak the date of the execution along with the location to the Jedis" Poggels eyes widened when Dooku said to leak the information "what!? Klk...why?!" The elder bug spoke with shock Jaune soon smirked more at Poggel "trust me my dear Arch Duke...doing this will no doubt force the Jedi order into rescuing them which they will and if we do this right we can no doubt deal a crippling blow to the orders membership then with the ensuing war that will mean not that many Jedis that we are fighting against" Jaune explained his actions seeing am impressed look from the bug creature "klk klk klk...most impressive My Lord...I would not expect to think the long term when it comes to a war...klk" "I do my best in these situations. Now excuse me...there's a bottle of wine in my quarters that will need to be drank" Poggel nodded at Dooku turning then started walking away with a wooden click of the creatures cane as it walked.

Dooku also turned around thoughts on two things 1: that bottle of wine is from aldderan which is his favorite vintage and 2: the Jedis trespassing on geonosis for the rescue of the two stray Jedis and Senator will no doubt 'force' Jaune to incite war against the Corrupted Government.

-Timeskip: Tomorrow, Mid Afternoon-

Inside the geonosian arena where hundreds of bug like creatures are roaring in excitement as carts drawn in by the galaxy equivalent of horses is carrying three figures, in the public booth is where Nute Gunray along with Wort Tambor and a few big businessmen watching with glee to see Jedis get torn apart by dangerous animals in the galaxy.

Jaune however was in a private spectator box as such he was sitting inside the room with a smile while resting his arm on a rock carved table waiting for the Jedi to arrive to save there 'friends'.

As Jaune was watching the bugs chain up the humans onto large stone pillars with chains, the door opened to the room prompting Jaune to feel out the entirety of the space for anyone else which he does and sensed it was geonosian "klk...My Lord...I was ordered to bring you wine for your...klk entertainment" came a geonosian accent while using perfect galactic basic, Jaune turned towards his right to see a big warrior walking towards the table with a nervous aura perpetrating off of him since he is close with a worried face "ah! Where's it from?" "I was told you greatly enjoy Aldderan" It responded to the question showing the label that said Alderanian Wine, aged for 132 Years "ahhhh, a fine vintage! Pour me a glass would you? Then leave the bottle" Jaune spoke turning back towards the arena seeing three large animals come into the arena just as the geonosian Warrior is pouring down a stream of red liquid into a wine glass.

As Jaune watched the creatures come into play, one of them was a large mantis like creature that's actually a crustacean with thick green skin and large crab like hands while balancing itself expertly on six legs while its head hissed at the big handlers which shocks the creature causing it to roar then swipes its right claw at it which the bug on another animal hissed back hitting the creature once more with the shock pike before its attention landed on Skywalker who was struggling with the chains until his eyes landed on the large creature shouting out "Master!? That looks hungry!" Obiwan who too was struggling with the chains on his own stopped to look at the creature "naw it's just smiling at you!" Obi chuckled at his own joke while the younger Jedi just shouted "that doesn't make me feel any safer!"

Another had got Jaunes attention which was an orangish red creature that willingly walked into the arena with no resistance on the creatures end, its size and looks similar to a rancor but far smaller then most even doubled the height of a full grown human, it had a number of spines growing out of it but its slotted yellow eyes gleamed dangerously as its mouth slowly opened revealing a row of dangerous jagged teeth "now that's interesting that the geonosians had uncovered a hibernated creature such as the Force Eater" Jaune commented on the creature as said creature dubbed the 'Force Eater' was said to have been around even such the time of the old republic, the force eating monster growled happily at the meal in front of him aka Obiwan Kenobi, the Jedi Master turned to face his own creature "ok! I take back what I said! That looks like it's hungry!" Obiwan exclaimed what anakin said prompting Skywalker just laughed at the delicious iron.

Jaune turned to the side to find his wine glass full of the red liquid and the bottle on said table while the bug soldier had left moments ago allowing the former Jedi to gently pick up the glass and sip the heavenly taste with a sigh "ahhh" "I don't remember you having developed a taste for wine" said a ghostly voice as a woman in Jedi apparel appeared next to Jaune promoting the old man to look at the Jedi Ghost "well Master Sunrider, I had a taste for wine back on my home world of Remnant and even developed a need to carry a vintage from every planet that had produced wine" Jaune spoke honestly taking another sip of the red colored drink "is that why you have what is essentially a wine cellar on board your flagship?" "Essentially" Nomi chuckled at this disappearing for the time so she leaves Jaune to enjoy the show of having Jedis and senators mauled to death by vicious animals.

The last animal was more unique as it came from the sandy planets of Tatooine, the creature had the looks of the most dangerous species in the galaxy also known as the Krayt Dragon, on the danger scale the Krayts seemed to be on the same level as Rancor's though the Krayts sibling simply known as the Greater Krayt Dragon could even be on par with the extinct but dangerous Zillo Beast.

The Creature held the looks of the Krayt but on a far smaller scale though it still towered over the humans, it was a subspecies called the Canyon Krayt Dragon but still dangerous all the same. It stared at Padmé with hungry glee and even its mouth of salivating since Human Meat seemed to be delicious for the Krayt Dragons.

The creatures surged forward into getting there pray prompting many geonosians to roar in excitement and glee while Jaune smiled at the entertainment until the door is hard opening then shutting and footsteps approaching the old man, the former Jedi extended himself into the force feel no the room once more to find his trusted Dark Jedi 'Asajj Ventless' in the room "is something the matter my dear? You seemed troubled"

Asajj remained silent while approaching her leader until she turned to face him "I come bearing news My Lord Severus...as you've ordered the Jedis are in place all over the arena. With the lead Jedi Mace Windu approaching the Separatist Council under the assumption that you are among them." The Dark Jedi Woman spoke honestly though smiled a bit seeing the happiness radiating off of the Sith Lords blue eye "that's wonderful news Captain Ventress but that's not all" Asajj sighed but nodded looking far more worried then before "I've received reports from our listening post on Geonosians moon, 12 Republic Warships has came out of hyperspace approaching our position as we speak" Jaune soon frowned at the information then sets his wine glass onto the table and started to think of a plan.

"I apologize for displeasing you My Lord" Asajj exclaimed bowing her head in defeat but returned up seeing Jaune smiling "your mistaken Captain...Information never displeases me...by reporting this to me now has given us time to prepare for a conflict. Tell the core ships to prepare to evacuate the planet then when the battle wages I want you to lead the Separatist Council in a secluded area of the hanger where they could 'escape' then murder them all under the disguise of a Jedi" Ventress raised an eyebrow wondering why he would want the financial backers of the Separatist council dead "for what reason My Lord?" "To eliminate greed and corruption from the separatists, I've allowed them enough time to build the droid army and now I no longer need the heads then when they die Ventress, I will expose the footage to the galaxy to install doubt and fear into many" Jaune explained the true reason why he wanted the separatist council dead.

Ventress nodded her head at the information "what else do you wish My Lord?" "Prepare all Droids for Battle" "understood my lord, it shall be done" Ventress nodded her head once more then leaving the room to initiate the orders allowing the Jedi elder to watch the monsters attack the chained up prisoners, as the time is going by the prisoners are actually faring very well with the monstrous creatures until something caught Dookus eyes which was a dark skinned man walking behind the Separatist Council igniting his Purple Blade towards the viceroys neck speaking loudly enough that stopped the geonosians from there excited yelling "tell me where Jaune is" Mace Windu ordered from the business man who held a very scared look "I...i-i don't know! He never showed up!" Mace obviously didn't like the answer that he was provided.

And such as the purple lightsaber was ignited many lights were of green and blue is shown all across the arena as well as looks of many different species wielding the light sticks "j-Jedis!? K-kill them!" Nute exclaimed before feeling the heat from the glowing purple sword though it was pulled back as the sounds of clanking feet is heard down the hall.

Mace assumed a lightsaber form just as B2 Droids came down the hall firing red blaster bolts but Mace is deflected each of them expertly until the blaster bolts became to much and flipped backwards landing onto the sandy ground just as Droids started piling into the arena shooting out streams of red laser plasma.

Dooku watched with a sadistic glee and a dark smile to watch the order of Hypocrites is being gunned down until he feels the door opened far slowly then usual and a feel of the force coming from the intruder and thus Jaune slowly moved his hand towards the curved lightsaber on his hip before surging forward rolling onto the ground then onto his one knee turning to see the green blade plunged into his chair in attempt to kill the former Jedi.

The green blade is pulled out and a nameless Rodian Jedi emerged with a dark look "that's not a good look for a Jedi" Jaune commented with a chuckle then gets up onto his feet staring down the rodian due to Jaunes sheer size of 6'5 "so this is where you've been hiding Sith! When I bring your head to the council, I may even get promoted to Master" the rodian exclaimed raising his Green blade close then charged at the older man slashing downwards but Jaune caught the lightsaber handle and the hand that held prompting the rodian Jedi to stare in shock at the Former Jedi who slowly but strongly pushed the rodian backwards with pure strength then kicked the young alien sending him onto the far wall next to the door.

"Such arrogance!...I wonder what the Jedi order is teaching the youth these days, but you are far to weak to tangle with the likes of me boy..." I clipped the curved hilted lightsaber towards his side and ignited a unique colored blade which was pure white with the outline as grey, raising the white blade in front of him "I am neither Sith nor Jedi but the one in between. I practice the Light and the Dark, and I've claimed the best of both worlds...what do you bring to the table" Jaune spoke before lowering his white blade towards the floor though the rodian sneered at Jaune "I bring your death!" The rodian shouted then lept backwards onto the wall the used said wall as a propeller charging at the elder man then slashing downwards which Jaune raised the white sword clashing with the green with a flash when the two contacted.

The rodian stood his ground and tried to use his strength to push against the old man who remained stone faced watching the light that formed from the two blades clashing before turning to face the rodian and kicked him away once again then raising his free left hand unleashing a torrent of blueish lightning from his finger tips striking the rodian who was unprepared to take on a dark side Ability causing him to scream in pain as he dropped to the floor "your first mistake was to think I was too old to move like I used to and in certain cases you'd be right but in my case the force shall assist in my rejuvenation" The rodian roared as the lightning ceased from Dooku then just as he got up anger was clear in his alien eyes giving Dooku an amused look "oh ho! I wonder what your master would think if he saw you right now" The rodian glared while raising his blade charging at Dooku slashing several times which has been met with equal strength by the white blade.

The slashing continued then a clash with both blades with Jaune not amused anymore until his coms on his wrist started "Lord Severus! This is Tactical Unit 47 we have Republic gun ships coming in!" Jaune stared at the coms on his wrist before Force pushing the rodian Jedi back causing said Jedi to hit the wall hard giving the elder former Jedi time to see what's going on, Jaune turns to look outside to see gunships flying down from shooting down Geonosian Starfighters and as they landed in the circle where dozens of Droids had swarmed the arena, white armored soldiers exited the guns shooting down the Droids in a series of blue plasma shots.

Jaune raised his coms as he knew he needed to escape with his Confederacy as well as start his personal mission of recruiting powerful warriors "Captain, did you compile my list of powerful warriors across the galaxy?" "...yes sir, but how does that-" "I want that list sent to my personal Holocomputer on my flagship 'Invisible Hand'" "...roger roger" "then start calling all Separatist Core Ships to send out a planetary wide announcement to evacuate all Separatist Personal including Droids" "Roger Roger" the coms is turned off before Dooku turned around near instantly to block a slash from the green sword "your not going anywhere!" Jaune however sneered at the Jedi "and I had enough of you" using his lightsaber pushed the enemy blade upwards before dashing to Jaunes right swiftly then at the same speed cuts off the rodians hands, both the blueish hands hits the floor along with the green lightsaber which deignited upon contact, lastly in the same swift motion Jaune cuts off the Jedis head causing to roll off and hit the floor effectively killing him.

Twirling the white blade which no is turning off, Jaune clips the lightsaber onto his belt then looks at the weapon of the fallen enemy "I wonder if Grievous would appreciate this gift?" The old man just shrugged extending his left hand towards the lightsaber on the ground using the force causing the weapon to fly through the air twirling then lands into Jaunes hand, clipping the weapon onto his back belt then adjusted his usual brown cloak walking out the room.

Jaune walks through the tunnels of the arena obviously looking for the room that held his emergency speeder bike that he will need to take to initiate the quite surprising outlook when the Separatist Leader is looking for the dead separatist council, turning to the right of the tunnel Jaune sees an OOM Series Commander Droid run through the hall "sir! I found you" "oh!...I'm afraid you have me at a disadvantage, I'm afraid I do not know you" the OOM Droid nodded saluting to him "I'm designation 6678-" "I meant your name Soldier" "oh!...my handlers referred to me as Commander Bridger as one of the few original Droids to take up the commanding position, sir" Jaune smiled nodding at him "what do you have to report Commander" Bridger nodded once more looking through his internal database "sir, the republic forces is setting down on the planet surface and we don't have enough Droids to combat them and the Jedi menace" Jaune frowned at this information as he would've expected the Jedis to interfere but he didn't foresee the Republic amassing such a large army in such a short time unless the senate was going behind the backs of the people and formed an army in there back pocket.

"I see, I've already informed the core ships to start evacuating Separatist Personnel but I still have something to do so would you like to accompany me?" "As you Command My Lord" Jaune nodded turning and walking at a brisker pace with the Commander Droid in close behind him while holding up its E-5 Carbine then they arrived where a military speeder bike is located, Jaune getting on it with the droid behind him "where are we going My Lord? We should be getting you to safety!" Jaune chuckled as many of the Droids were very fickle about his safety "and we will evacuate but we have to ensure the safety of the Separatist council because I've gotten a report earlier that a group of Jedis were seen heading towards the hanger bay where the council was going to escape" Activating the bike the two speeds out of the arena where hundreds even thousands of white armored soldiers were combating against the legions of metabolized robots.

The former Jedi however was flying away from the battle speeding through the air fast but felt a squad of speeder bikes was following him "uhhh My Lord! You have-" "I know Commander, but we do not have time to deal with them! Any second wasted on our enemies is a second lost in helping the council" Bridger nodded as he turned slightly behind him starting shooting off bolts towards the six speeders behind him while the also started firing back with blue bolts, Bridger shot of one of the write armored soldiers off the bike then the speeder without it's handler moved to the right hitting another bike both exploding then killing another soldier.

"Excellent Shot Commander! Your certainly not like the B1 Series!" Jaune complimented chuckling while seeing a happy Mode from the Commander Droid "thank you sir! My precision specs are top of the line and certainly more advance then the specs they give other Droids" Jaune nodded turning his head to the front then speeds even faster across the sandy desert while the other four soldiers followed though farther back as to avoid stray shots from the Commander Droid.

In several minutes Jaunes speeder bike slows to a halt in front of a hanger building thus getting off to walk towards the door with his cloak swaying gently with the heat wave breeze until he reached the door "i have a bad feeling about this My Lord" Bridger commented while walking up behind Dooku in a stance of a bodyguard, Jaune turned his head towards the door control to see a large heated scorch slash on it 'could Ventress be more obvious' "I agree, it seems we may be too late" Bridger looked at Jaune curiously as the man raised his hand forced open the door using the force "prepare commander, We May have some targets inside" "As you command!" Jaune walks inside with a smile shrouded in darkness as he and his droid companion walked.

After a few silent moments Jaune feels the dread in the air but not from living hosts as that feeling of said dread would be more potent, sickening and even heavy to the point where if enough could cause a man to drown in it "I fear we may be too late Commander" Jaune commented again earning a metallic grunt from the droid soldier though soon both hearts stopped as they entered the main hanger bay to find the corpses of all the big business types scattered and killed all over the area with heated slash marks all over them which is a signature calling card of the Jedi, the elder Jedi walked forward then kneeled infront of Nute Gunray as he was on his back seemingly lifeless "the Jedis got here before us..." Jaune spoke in acted out anger though Bridger seemed to express that anger more genuine "but but...these were unarmed civilians! Innocent too! How could the Jedis just kill them?!...they are just monstrous savages!"

Jaune smiled at this back but scratched his beard thinking where Ventress could be at, well he'll think about it later "let's go, with the council dead it leaves only me as the sole leader of the Confederacy" "as you Command My Lord"

The Separatist Shuttle opens then the ramp slides out then down towards the ground though before either former Jedi or droid could move to go inside "THERE THEY ARE! BLAST THEM!" Came a loud sound prompting both warriors to turn to find the 3 pure white soldiers run into the building raising there guns firing at them, Bridger screamed and jumped behind the cover of a few crates while Jaune unclipped then ignited his white lightsaber blade deflecting the blaster bolts that were fired on him, Bridger came out of his cover slightly firing back at the white soldiers.

One of the white soldiers got hit by a red bolt while another was shot by a redirected blue boot Curtesy of Jaune "sir! We need to call for- AHHH!" The last white clone shouted at his leader which is a unique designed armor soldier which had a black paint job with unique designs on it, though anyway the clone that shouted out a plea for help gets shot while the black tinted soldier rolled to cover "on a secure Republic channel! This is Alpha Clone 445439 requesting immediate reinforcements for the capture of the remaining separatist leader who is known as Supreme Commander Dooku, I'm located in-grk! Ughh! Nghhh! The trooper started to gag as he dropped his right arm that held a comm while reaching and grasping at his neck feeling something grabbing it darkly and crushing his wind pipe.

Slowly moving into the air the soldier dropped his DC-15 Carbine Rifle onto the floor then start grasping and claw at his neck even taking off his helmet while suspended in the air tossing said helmet onto the floor trying even harder to get himself to breath until he looked at the leader who's free hand was in a grasp motion similar to the force choke "let me go you. Grk damn traitor!" The clone shouted at him gasping even harder for air prompting Jaune to shake his head into disappointment "I'm assuming you haven't been around long enough to see the republics Treachery" clenching his fist snapped the soldiers neck in a sickening sound of a bone crunch "That! Was! Awesome!" Bridger exclaimed excitedly as he saw his leaders power for the first time.

Jaune turned to walk onto the shuttle with the droid close behind "I assume you know how to fly a shuttle" Jaune asked sitting in the co pilot seat with Bridger at the pilots controls "yes My Lord, many Droids are given flight programming. Mine included, where shall we go?" "Set course for the Invisible Hand" Bridger nodded starting putting in corrdenants into the Navi computer.

-Time Skip: 2 Months, Location: Lasan-

In a bar where furry like creatures which is a few all in a multitude of colors similar to like cats is walking around, sitting and drinking while looking at the tv which had Gravball on the screen.

A man wearing normal smuggler outfit which is a brownish grey jumpsuit but what was unique about this particular Lasat is his black hurt and red stripes while his eyes that held a golden glow as it's similar to all Lasats "anything else son?" Another lasat with greyish fur which is also the bartender stared at the unknown kinsmen "another Lasat Speciel and change then channel, not much of a Gravball Fan" the bartender nodded picking the remote underneath the counter charging the channel to a cheesy romance flick "better then nothing" the unknown Lasat spoke seeing the Lasat Special placed in front of him, the unknown creature turned his head to see a man in a Jedis cloak Enter the bar walking across the tables to reach the counter.

Sitting down the bartender snorted smelling human "whatcha want?" "I'll take the Lasat Special" the Man ordered with a deep elderly voice but held power beneath his words which prompted a shock look from the black furred creature and a curious one from the bartender "you sure you can handle it Human? The Lasat Special tends to not work with humans" "I'm sure I can handle your meager drink" the bartender just shrugged and slid another Lasat Special towards the human "don't say I didn't warn ya but don't go puking up the restrooms" the bartender walks away to go handle another customer thus prompting the unknown Lasat to initiate a conversation "your pretty gusty, ya know?" The elderly man turned to face the black furred creature "oh?" Though that response caused the Lasat creature to chuckle "when humans do infact come to lasan for a drink they usually pick out something small and easy to handle but not you, you choose the strongest but I wanna see if you can handle it".

The elderly man pulls back the hoodie that covered the mans face revealing an old mans face Completed with graying white hair and a pure white beard "I'm very sure I can handle such a drink" he spoke and confirmed his notion by swigging down the drink before spinning and putting it down onto the counter with a smirk towards the Lasat who held a very amused look though not speaking as if he were waiting for something but 20 minutes passed and he laughed "ah ha! You are right! You certainly can handle the strength of the Lasat Special!" The creature then extended his right hand towards the old human "Dogad Emios" And the old man extended his own right hand to give a hearty and firm grip shake "Jaune, or Dooku and I believe you'll know me as the leader of the CIS" Dogad nodded at that information "certainly My Lord but why are you here? Lasan is neutral in the war" Dogad asked wanting to know why he was here.

Jaune smiled at him nodding while skillfully catching another cup of the Lasat Special "well , I particularly don't need the Lasats and such I'm willing to fight to ensure they don't need to enter the war but in any case they aren't what I Came here for but infact I'm looking for a particular warrior..."Jaune answered his question until his blue eyes landed on a sleek polished black lightsaber that was clipped to Dogads belt but unlike most lightsabers, this one held a cross guard attachment "he was a former Jedi and with his skill and hatred against the Jedis, I could use a warrior like that in my Confederacy" Jaune finished seeing a look of excitement clear in his cat like eyes though he did chuckle a bit "hehe, your talking about me aren't you?" Dogad asked with a grin prompting Dooku to take a loud sip of his drink with a smirk obviously allowing that to answer the question.

Dogad smirked again nodding "well My Lord, I would be honored to fight for your name but it depends. You obviously have something in mind to let's say...give me for my services" "ahh yes, as most would wish since the galaxy continues to rotate many has things they wish to have. You wish for a place to call your own, one that's not oversought by the Republic...I can give you a palace here on lasan filled with lavishness of a king" Dooku gave his offer seeing a hungry look from the Lasat "I've heard stories about you Lord Severus, you obviously know how to keep you word so I'll hold onto you for that palace" "as you wish CAPTAIN Emios" Jaune extended his hand once more prompting the two to have a gentleman's agreement.

Soon Jaune leaves the bar with the thought of sending an armed squad to pick up his new arrival of the Confederacy, pulling out a datapad from under his cloak he sees a list of names on there prompting to check off one labeled Dogad Emios before shutting the pad off when a call is coming through his communicator, putting away the datapad then returned with the comms as he walked towards his shuttle "report" "Supreme Commander! We have a mission for Rugosa. Since we don't have a base in that sector it will greatly and effectively cut down on fuel costs" spoken by a B1 Unit though Jaune walks into his shuttle where a familiar sight of a OOM-Series Commander Droid "very well, I'll return to the... as soon as possible, opening those negotiations with the King will no doubt greatly assist us but they are neutral and no doubt the Jedis aim for the same deals. Prepare a small squad consisting myself and my Commander Droid Bridger and a few others" "Roger Roger" The comms goes dead allowing Jaune to sit in the co pilot seat.

Bridger turned his droid head towards his commanding officer "shall I set course to the Munificent Frigate?" "Yes, we have a mission to set up an Alliance with The Toydarrian King Katuunko" "As You Command" Bridger exclaimed turning to set themselves into the air and fly into the sky entering the void of space "entering hyperspace" Bridger spoke and true the shuttle enters hyperspace.

-Timeskip: 3 Days, Location: Outside of Rugosa Planet-

In a Munificent Frigate that's flying through the reaches of space is coming towards the planet of Rugosa where the negotiations of both Separatist and Republic Forces will come to see which side the Toydarians will like more.

In the chair on the bridge Dooku stares at the beautiful green planet while his droid is speaking into the comms "on an Open Frequency Channel, this is Unit770567 on escort of Supreme Commander Dooku on course to rendezvous point on Rugosa" but all that's coming through is static prompting that the signal is being jammed causing the droid to smash the console in a hit of rage "KRIFF!" "Now now Captain Eureka, that equipment is very expensive, the Jedis aren't that harsh with there stuff" Jaune spoke calmly towards Eurekas anger prompting the B1 to nod at him "Roger Roger, the signal is not going through so I assume we are being jammed" "that was my first guess so I can assume the Republic doesn't want us to be at the table" Jaune agreed and commented.

Another droid at the bottom section of the bridge sees a warning come onto the screen "uh oh..." the droid then turns his head "Lord Severus! I have on my console that 3 War Class Cruisers are coming out of hyperspace!" Dooku turned his head to face the droid before looking out the glass to find 2 Venator Class Cruisers come out in front of the Munificent Frigate while the Last One is behind the Frigate "sir! We are severely out gunned!" "It's a trap!" Another droid commented in fear while Dooku just stared calmly at the sight before getting up "abandon ship, use the escape pods and shuttles." The Droids spoke in a course of 'Roger Roger' before applying the order to all Droids on the Munificent.

The Munificent starts getting bombarded with a hail of blue cannon fire though a series of 25 Shuttles is seen escaping the ship as well as 5 Escape Pods launched towards the planet but the Cruisers were more focused on the shuttles believing that the leader is on them.

A few minutes gone by and a pod hits the planets surface and Dooku walks out of it taking in a breath of air then exhaling "ahhhh such a wonderful planet, I may build a palace here as well" Jaune commented but was serious because he wants a palace on beautiful planets with wonderful eco systems, walking down the streak like where the pod had landed the old Jedi reached through the force to determine there location "Alright everyone, we are not that far off from the rendezvous point so let's get going before we are founded by unsavory individuals" Jaune ordered turning towards his Droids which are 3.

Bridger was obviously one as he jumped out of the pod holding his E-5 Carbine close to his robotic chest "as you Command My Lord, ill also try to make contact with the toydarian king as well" "get on it then Commander" Jaune responded to the droid which it nodded to take off its holocommunicator.

Another was one of the first BX-Series Commando Droid but with its paint job that showed its rank as a captain, what the builders planned to show rank was the paint job and a sword but this droid didn't have a sword but instead was a sniper magnetically attached to its back, jumping out of the pod holding its E-5 Carbine close to its chest "I have a bad feeling that we are going to be more acquainted with the Republic Clones on this mission" it spoke in the usual commando voice though turned its head when loud clanking feet came from a B2 Series Droid which had a yellow paint job "then we will take care of them with this!" The super droid spoke darkly while raising its left arm which had been replaced with a rocket launcher "a rocket is not as graceful as a E-5s Sniper Rifle" the Commando exclaimed while the B2 Series just stared at the droid "do not make me destroy you Dread..." "as if your over bulked body could ever match me Crusher" Dread exclaimed darkly back.

"Enough you two, we do not have time for your arguments." Jaune spoke calmly defusing the tension between the two Droids before turning to Bridger who held a hologram of the Toydarian King "your majesty" Jaune greeted politely which the flying creature nodded in return "so Supreme Commander, I heard you have some trouble" "what trouble do you speak of your majesty? All I see is a setback but I can assure that I will make it to the meeting before the first rotation end" the king chuckled at this until a hologram of a Orange Colored Twi Lek Male in Jedi robes entered the frame who had a noticeable sneer "oh! That's not a good look for you Jedi" Jaune spoke in a condescending tone prompting that Jedi to sneer back "I WAS having a good day until your annoying wrinkled face showed up" the Jedi spat at Jaune who just chuckled at this "I believe the Jedis didn't tell you to respect your elders Junior" the twi Lek just sneered more until he smirked "in any case Old Man, since you haven't made an appearance I would believe the Toydarian will now make an alliance with the Republic".

Jaunes amused mood soon turned sour before looking at the flowing creature who raised his hands to quell the hostilities "now now Master Jedi, Supreme Commander. I have yet to see reason why I should allow either of your armies to set a base on my world. A test perhaps?" Jaune soon saw an opportunity as he had been keeping up with his training ever since appointing a council of separatist sympathizers who fully believes in Jaunes cause.

"Ah yes! Wonderful Idea your majesty, the Jedi can send his army at me and my troopers and the one who stands above them shall form the alliance" Jaune spoke of his idea seeing a dark look from the Jedi while an amused look from the king "indeed Supreme Commander! But tell me, can you handle legions of Clone Troopers?" Katuunko asked prompting the elder Jedi to just chuckle "I'm more then capable then an army of puppets" "well then Master Dooku, I await to see your arrival" The king spoke then disappeared with the Jedi from the hologram.

Jaune chuckled looking over at his men "alright soldiers, we have a schedule to keep!" Jaune turns and starts walking with the Droids walking behind him towards the large tree shaped structure.

An hour of walking Jaune stopped in his tracks as he and the Droids are trekking through thick trees and forests as to avoid AT-TE Tanks, the elder Jedi kneels along with the others "Dread, use the sniper to determine what's in front of us" Jaune ordered prompting the commando to take off the sniper and hold it expertly using the scope to see farther "I see 2 AT-TEs coming straight at us along with 7 Walkers and 42 Clones but it looks like you gave the right decision on use the thick forest to our advantage, those tanks or walkers won't be able to walk through meaning we only have to deal with the clones" Dread gave his report allowing the Jedi to nod but looked in confusion as when the entire unit stopped but one walker surged forward trying to break through the tree line but was stopped and the clone flew off the walker "YOU WERE RIGHT!" The clone shouted from his location towards a red tinted soldier with thigh pads that held Republic pistols and a republic binocular attachment to the helmet though that soldier which Jaune assumes is the commander of the unit just shouted at the trooper "NEXT TIME LISTEN TO ORDERS!".

Jaune chuckled at the sight "if this were a video game then someone didn't put a lot of points in the Intelligence category" Jaune commented before standing off "come, we need to run because of the tanks won't get through the Troopers will and we are still ill prepared. We need better cover now set up an ambush and we will take care of the enemy" Jaune turns and starts running away with the other Droids following him deeper into the forest.

A squad of clones are walking through the forest unknowingly just stumbled onto an ambush "so what does this CIS Leader looks like? I heard the general said he was a Jedi before defecting from the republic" one of the Troopers asked the leader which is also a pure white soldier "the general told me that he is a human male with the lightsaber-ark!" The Trooper spoke onto a red blaster bolt hits his helmet sending him to the ground,

The other five soldiers were immediately placed on high alert as a black colored with a white paint job was behind a tree with the E-5 Carbine pointed at them "Die Republic dogs!" Started shooting at them which they responded as well causing the droid to revert back to its cover "come on! We got there attention!" Dread shouted as he started to run with an OOM Series popping out from behind a rock and followed in the running which Crusher also popped behind from several rocks to follow in said running.

The next trooper reported in his location and findings while the other troopers were firing at the Droids "sir!? What do we do!?" The trooper in command nearly spoke until a white lightsaber was stabbed through his back "grk!..." the clone death spoke before falling after the blade was pulled out revealing an old man Jaune without his Jedi cloak and a smirk "such incompetence, I didn't think the Republic was so desperate that they would build worthless clones to fight for them" Jaune spoke to get arise out of them.

One of the clones didn't like this and shot several times at the Jedi who raised his white blade then deflected the shots to the other three clones who was raising there guns in defense but was killed with the deflected fire then Jaune used his free hand to raise the clone who looks around unsure of what's going on before he was swiftly brought forward and stabbed on the lightsaber.

Dropping onto the ground Jaune looks up to find more clones seemingly gotten past him to take care of his team "incompetent as they are, they can do serious damage in large numbers" Jaune commented surging forward in a run trying to catch up with his squad until he reached to a cliff seeing 2 Dozen Clones firing at the rock where two Droids were behind firing back while the B2 Unit was standing out in the open tanking on hits but kept firing back.

Jaune reignited lightsaber surging forward diving into the squads of clones slashing through four of them leaving behind the scorch slash then kept running then rolled towards the Droids, standing up to start deflecting blaster bolts back to the clones "damage report!?" Jaune ordered the Droids which Bridger peaked up to respond "no one is damaged My Lord! But we need to get out of here or we will be destroyed!" Bridger shouted ducking back as a bolt nearly hits his head, Crusher raised his left arm containing the rocket "I can end this now!" "No, save that rocket for an emergency" Jaune ordered before redirecting his attention towards the front deflecting more blaster bolts "sir we need to leave!" Dread ordered hitting a clone square on the face.

Jaune soon thought then nodded turning and started to run with the other Droids while they fired to keep the enemy at bay allowing the separatists time to run, soon after they continued there course through the thick trees until Jaune heard his holocommunicator ring prompting himself to stop on his course along with the Droids.

Jaune picks up his holo comm turning it on to reveal the king and the Jedi "just wonderful" Jaune commented in sarcasm seeing an amused look from the king and a smirk from the Jedi "are you having troubles Master Dooku? I heard stories you can take on legions of clones and survive but perhaps I heard wrong" Jaune just snorted at them "I can assure you my Dear King Katuunko, that these attacks are merely delays and I will guarantee that my presence will be at the negotiations before night fall" Jaune spoke with a smirk seeing the Jedi fuming.

"I can hope to see you soon Commander, I've heard stories of your understandment towards most planets in the outer rim and I would like to meet you in person" the king spoke with kindness before the hologram turned off, Jaune chuckled putting up his holocommunicator on his belt to see a cave close to a crevice "come on, we can use that cave for temp shelter" Jaune ordered which prompted two Droids to speak "Roger Roger" and a "As You Command" and such the Separatist Unit walks towards the cave.

Inside the cave Bridger activated a portable Heat Lamp that gave Jaune warmth and light for everyone, Jaune sat down on the rock while Crusher just slid down the wall to rub its outer shell to access the damage that came from the blaster shots, Dread however remained close to the entrance of the cave on guard "honestly My Lord, what was the plan again?" Bridger asked its leader on the plan and was pleased when Jaune gave an answer "I specifically chose the alternate route because when the republic soldiers found us earlier, they need to get there tanks pass and this canyon is the quickest route from there to our previous location and such we will use the momentum of a surprise attack to overwhelm there forces" Jaune spoke freely of the plan which the three Droids looks at each other then at there boss.

"Sir while I agree that's a good plan but I've scouted while we were setting up an ambush and I've gotten a look of the republics full force, 100 Clones, 3 AT-TE Tanks, 20 Walkers and a secret weapon I can only assume is a heavy modified tank twice as long as the standard tank." Dread gave his opinion on the matter but Jaune just chuckled at the droid "all there numbers and there fancy equipment is nothing compared to the power of the force" Jaune retorted as he looked down and rubbed his sore left knee due to joint pain caused by old age though looked up seeing Bridger comment on his idealism "sir not to disrespect...but aren't you putting to much faith in a power that us Droids are incapable of feeling ourselves?" Jaune just smiled at them then responded with "while indeed Droids are inorganic and such non living, means that you don't have any sort of connection to the force but I can assure you my dear Commander...the power the force can unleash is far to significant that any mortal being could outmatch it"

The conversation however died for a few minutes until the cavern shook, HEAVILY even getting Jaune off guard "OH MY GOD WE ARE SO DEAD!" Bridger exclaimed getting up and running around like a typical B1 Optimism though Jaune just walked over to the entrance of the cave to watch to see the entire republic force walking in the cavern then outside towards the edge of the cliff while the other Droids followed.

Just as Dread predicted, 100 Clones are there along with 3 AT-TE Tanks and in the very back is a large 8 Legged Tank with the largest cannon, almost as if it was a republic Anti Vehicle Cannon that's been added to it "I was right! We are so BONED" Bridger exclaimed as he didn't like the size of the tank "I mean! Do you see the size of that cannon!?" He exclaimed gesturing the oversized cannon on the heavy walker.

Jaune snorted but also felt that tank is going to be an issue "Crusher" Jaune called which the B2 Unit responded with "Yes My Lord?" "Do you see that ridge where the heavy tank is going to come across" the elder Jedi asked then pointed to the rock like structure that was seen hanging over the cliff and also the heavy tank "Yes My Lord" "use your rocket and hit that structure so it comes toppling down onto the tank" "it will be my genuine pleasure My Lord..." Crusher exclaimed darkly stepping up to the edge raising its rocket hand towards the ridge "firing rocket" it spoke and as it said a purple light is shot out of the cannon flying towards the rocky ridge making contact with said ridge.

The ridge gets hit by the purple rocket causing its foundation to crumble and fall down with the help of gravity "WATCH OUT!" A white armored clone shouted as a large piece of debris landed on the heavy mobile tank crushing it under its combined weight and killing off practically half the war party "what the hell!?" Several soldiers said in unison until everyone turned when someone shouted "I have contact!" Turning to see an elder man landed in front of the remaining soldiers "it's the Jedi! Contact the general! All men! Attack!" The clone captain orders from ontop of the back AT-TE while the clones scrambled to get a form of defense.

Jaune chuckled as he just stood there crossing his arms watching the clones aim there blasters at himself while they attempted to do a lunar moon formation and the clone captain is reporting his findings to the Jedi General "all men! Fire!" The Clone Captain ordered and as they were ordered the clones pulled the triggers of there blasters firing at the Former Jedi but they all stopped as they watched the blaster dissipate as if they hit metal but in a sphere like bubble around the old man.

Jaune just chuckled which is heard across the field "you clones are certainly not that bright aren't you...you would've saw I've erected a barrier of pure force energy" Jaune mocked them as he saw another clone attempted to shoot at him but the blast hits the invisible dome "yeah, you clones are dumber then my Droids" Jaune commented again hearing a loud "HEY!" Coming from Commander Bridger while a dark tone from the Commando spoke loudly "oh shut up dumb dumb!".

Jaune soon gotten serious unclipping then igniting his white blade letting down his invisible barrier "FIRE!" The clones shouted shooting at the Former Jedi but with the enhanced speed, Jaune is deflecting all the blaster bolts in random direction before charging forward while deflecting blaster fire.

The old man cuts through four clones using the force to push them back hard into a squad of 7 killing them instantly turning to face a tank blasting at him, force enhanced speed Jaune ducked to the side missing the tank fire which exploded where he once was, getting up and charging forward while reigniting his white blade cutting through the six legs of the AT-TE Tank and forcing pushing it away from him hitting another squad of seven killing them.

Jaune looks at the clone captain who was fumbling around with the holocommunicator trying on to call for reinforcements, Jaune wouldn't have any of that so once more surging forward deflecting blaster fire and cutting through clones that stood in his way until he used the force to jump onto the tank, seeing the tank operator stare in fear until instantly got his neck snapped in a sickening crunch until Jaune walks up behind the clone leader "but general! We need support! The Leader of the Confederacy is cutting us like-" and on cue a white blade is stabbed through the clones heart killing him instantly dropping the hologram with Jaune picking it up and looking at the twi lek who has fear in his eye "your next Jedi, i wonder what the king would say if I were to tell him about the obvious illegal tank you've brought onto the field"

The Jedi Twi Lek was furious at the sight of Jaune standing before the bodies of the dead clones littered all over "he won't know because I'll kill you myself! Don't let inferior clones do the work of a Jedi!" "Your very Statement isn't such for the Jedi way Junior. I'll be seeing you soon" Jaune commented then he breaks the communication device with his hand.

Jumping backwards while using the still ignited white blade to cut through the cockpit of the tank killing the driver from inside and such the tank falls to its side, Jaune turned his head towards his back to find the three Droids stare at there leader in amazement in capable of taking on a military party by himself "now now boys, enough gawking! We have a schedule to keep" Jaune exclaimed with a slight chuckle beginning to walk once more "...Awesome, didn't even need to brag about it" Dread exclaimed following his leader with the other two Droids following "you think the commander can take on a full legions of clones?" Bridger asked his fellow Droids "no doubt in my hard drive" Crusher answered again remaining silent for the time.

The king stared at the Jedi who was cursing lightly in twi lek until he turned towards the flying creature "please make up your mind your majesty! The republic can give your people the protection they so deserve!" The twi lek Jedi tried to reason by Katuunko just stared with cautious nature "and so our people will suffer? I've heard stories about Jedis, you preach about truth, safety and security but what I found before my eyes is lies and racism. The Supreme Commander with my brief time of knowing him has shown more care to his Droids then you do with your clones" the king shook his head in disgust at the sight before speaking with resolve "I will not host a negotiations if one side is going to under cut the other." The jedi just sighed at this "so be it...I just hope I get better success with your SUCCESSOR!" He shouted the last part ignited the blue lightsaber and aimed at the king who stared at in shock.

But the blade didn't make contact as the glowing sword was being held back by some force, the Jedi turned towards Dooku who's hand was stretched in a motion that held the sword "my my, such a temper. I do wonder if your master is rolling in there grave right now" the Jedis rage soon boiled more turning his blade against the old Jedi charging the old man in force enhanced speed, Jaune unclipped then ignited the white blade clashing several times with the Jedi before pushing the blue blade up into the air and slashing down with the white killing the twi lek.

Falling to the ground dead of the Jedi, Jaune kneels down and scoops up the fallen Jedis lightsaber then looks up at the king and his two guards "apologize about that your majesty. Shall we begin the negotiations?" The king shook his head smiling at the elder man "no need Master Dooku, I've already resolved in my decision. My people would be honored to host your Separatist in the outer rim sector" Jaune was prepared to give his speech that he spent all night formulating though smiling at the flying creature "thank you your majesty" "but I wonder what you plan to do from here on out?" "I aim to break down the republic and build a new one that's true to my beliefs"

—

Holy hell! This chapter is literally over 12 k words! Tell me your proud of me! I'm proud of me! Haha! Anyway this is the first chapter of a four part prelude until current events! Now anyone is welcome to send in an oc because I need more of them!

—

Polls

Poll 1:

Option 1: Recruit Glynda Goodwitch

Option 2: Don't Recruit Glynda Goodwitch

Poll 2:

Option 1: Base the CIS on Menagerie

Option 2: Base the CIS on Solis

Poll 3:

Option 1: Take the Star Forge

Option 2: Star Forge is Lost in Time

Your probably wondering why I would put this one in because the Jedis disliked what the Separatists is doing but this is after the final stretches of the war when Order 66 has been issued which means many Jedi are scrabbling to survive so! With order 66 I'll be putting polls similar to this to recruit favorite Jedi.

Poll 4:

Option 1: Recruit Obiwan Kenobi

Option 2: Don't Recruit Obiwan Kenobi

Poll 5:

Option 1: Recruit Yoda

Option 2: Don't Recruit Yoda

Poll 6:

Option 1: Recruit Shaak Ti

Option 2: Keep Shaak Ti Dead

Poll 7:

Option 1: Recruit Luminara Unduli

Option 2: Keep Luminara Unduli Dead

Poll 8:

Option 1: Recruit Aayla Secura

Option 2: Keep Aayla Secura Dead

Poll 9:

Option 1: Recruit Barris Offee

Option 2: Don't Recruit Barris Offee

Poll 10:

Option 1: Recruit Ahsoka Tano

Option 2: Don't Recruit Ahsoka Tano

Poll 11:

Option 1: Recruit Plo Koon

Option 2: Don't Recruit Plo Koon

—

Military Charter

Leaders:

\- Jaune Arc/Count Dooku -Leader of the CIS- Jaune Arc is Truly Dooku who's known as the Leader of the CIS who's been battling against the Grand Republic Army for several years, using his training of both yeh light and the dark along with one who's practice both sides. He has defected from the Jedis after learning about there indifference towards the outer realms along with not assisting worlds or problems like slavery or even stopping bounty hunters with major crimes or even the hutts, he left when the Jedis became the loyal mutts of the Republic while the government tends to only care for the core worlds.

\- Xoxaan -Spirt of the Darkside- one of the first Sith Lords in existence who originally enslaved the Sith Race from Korriban though until her death, she waited thousands of years for a worthy apprentice which one is Darth Kryat though she continued to wait for a new apprentice to pass on her knowledge until one man she considered the perfect apprentice that not only to wield the knowledge of ancient Sith but the knowledge of ancient Jedi

\- Nomi Sunrider -Spirit of the Lightside- Nomi was a Grand Master of the Jedi order at one point in history and was the first Jedi to not only purge evil from someone's soul but to also sever there connection to the force, after her death she waited thousands of years for someone who she could pass on her knowledge but at one point believed no Jedi could use her knowledge without fear of it being used for evil, until she met the perfect force sensitive who can not only use her power for good but to also balance the Sith teaching with her Jedi Teaching

\- Darth Revan -Spirit of the Middle- Revan is known to have practice both the light and the dark of the force being a Jedi since birth then taking on the mantle as dark lord until being redeemed as a Jedi once more but this time he has decided to use the power of both worlds though being trapped as a force ghost for thousands of years until he came across a force sensitive that's receiving training from both Jedis and Sith, he held potential to be like himself in the modern times.

Generals/Admirals:

\- Admiral Trench -Grand Admiral- Trench is a spider humanoid that joined the CIS under the true point of freedom and security for all planets of all rims not just the core worlds, Trench met the count during the wide galaxy recruitment for a swift officers training course and Trench felt tranced at the count who wants freedom for everyone

\- General Kalani -Commander- Kalani is a super tactical droid built during the first batch of Droids to be built on the world of Geonosis as to be one of the commanding Droids, Kalani was built to be a ruthless calculating machine but he held an emotional connection to organics who just wants to live in peace

Heavy Fighters

\- Asajj Ventress -Dark Jedi- Asajj is NightSister who has shown immense control of the force and taken away by the Jedis but as time grew during her training, the woman has grown disillusioned about the Jedis and left the order in secret braving the wilds on her own then almost died if not for the fact that another Jedi deserter by the name of Dooku, rescued by him she joined the growing CIS as one of his assassins now claimed to be a Dark Jedi

\- Grievous -Marauder- Grievous had lost everyone on his home world when the Jedis had stuck there noses in a matter that didn't involve them, thus leaving his world that no longer has need of him, he Came across a Munificent Class Frigate then boarded it while trying to ask for more fuel but as it turns out Dooku was on that ship

\- Pri Visla -Deathwatch- Pri Visla is the head of House Visla and the leader of the Mandolorian War Unit called Deathwatch, a group of proud Mandolorian who refuses to submit to the pacifist ways as such they continue to practice the warrior ways of the ancient Mandolorians, Pri Visla takes Command of deathwatch and house Visla though the relic of the darksaber, a weapon during the time of the old republic

\- Dogad Emios -Dark Jedi- Dogad is one of the few Jedis who sees the flaws of the Jedi order and admired Dooku for leaving the order and start a movement to bring change to the Galaxy where peace and order is supplied to all not just the core worlds, Lasan is a planet in the outer realm and such had a close nit world where crime and war is hardly an issue, leaving the Jedi order Dogad became one of the first when the call for an all galactic recruitment is heard

\- Aihha Rotel -Mandolorian Warrior- Aihi is a Female Mandolorian Clan Leader who's remained true to the traditions of her ancient while the planet of Mandalor became neutral and pacifists, When a divided Branch of deathwatch came to force Aihis clan to join there deathwatch she fought but nearly was defeated until the CIS came due to a distress beacon for help. She admired and joined the CIS when Dooku proposed she fight against the republic

\- Marec Karr -Grey Jedi and Leader- Marec is the leader of the grey Jedi order as well as a full blooded Mandolorian, upon being a Mando he was taken by the Jedi order for training but the Jedis were given immediate and harsh backlash from the Mandolorians. But Marec when he came to age left the order in secret as well as after his master had died during a planetary rebellion. As the years go by Marec forms the Order of the Grey which is a order of Jedis that practices both sides of the force and was immediately spurred by the Jedis since the low amount of members shows that the Jedis hated the order of the grey for stealing members. -Submitted by ComparedDread12

\- Catra Karr -Grey Jedi and Medic- Catra is Marecs wine and also a Mandolorian, Catra is also a Grey Jedi and left the Jedi order a few months after Marec did though they met on Mandalor a few years later and they gotten into a relationship. She joined the order of the grey as a teacher since members of the order needs to be properly trained, a few months after the clone wars started is when a mysterious force sensitive arrived during training and showed his mastery of both sides of the force, Marec was impressed by the mans power and dedication for peace, freedom and security for all rims and allowed the Order of the Grey to join the CIS -Submitted by ComparedDread12

\- Jango Fett -Bounty Hunter- Jango is a highly skilled bounty hunter and Mandolorian who had faced and lived against multitude of Jedis as well as developed quite the hatred for the Jedis as they had interfered with his business more then enough times, Jango was initially hired to assist in the growth of the Clone Army until he was hired by Jaune to fight for the CIS

\- Bridger -OOM Commander- Being it's base form of a OOM Commander Droid this one seems more unique then the rest even earning praise from Grievous which was very not common, commanding legions of Droids on the field even capable of reading attack patterns and strategies from Republic troops capable of countering them in mid battle making this droid heavily intelligent then the rest of the B1s, Optimistic most times earning the irritation from Grievous for not taking his job seriously -Submitted by Battledroid1106

\- Korvac -Sand People Dark Jedi- an unknown alien species born on the sandy dunes of Tatooine and raised by the most aggressive species on the desert planet, Korvac was taken by the Jedi order by force by nearly killing the Sand People Sub Tribe, Korvac after many years training in the jedi order escaped from all its rules and restrictions to decide how the sand person would act, leaving the order wandered the galaxy to try and return to his home came cross the CIS instead then joined them to take the chance on killing Jedi. -Submitted at by CloneCaptainBriggs

\- Fives -Arc Trooper- Fives was originally the first person to come across order 66 then anyone and tried to warn everyone about the plot against the Jedi but no one would listen to him, not the Republic, not the clones nor the Jedi which ten secret plot was against, Fives felt defeated and enraged that no one seemed to care about the clones at all until dooku came to him willing to listen, after a night at the bar for the clone to explain himself dooku said he could join the CIS though while he's forced to kill the clones, he has the potential of saving more lives then the few he's putting down.

\- Kirlian Stine -Mandalorian Soldier- Kirlian is a Mandolorian man who was forced to join deathwatch at a very young age and had been acted as a child soldier, when he escaped from there clutches and ran all he had for work was bounty hunter work though as the years goes by his skills and reputation grew that even got the attention of a by the name of Dooku -Submitted by X3Runner

\- Lania Serth -Grey Jedi Teacher- Lania is a squid like woman who was shown to be very gifted in the force and was a prime target for the Jedi order but before the Jedis could get her, Lania was founded and saved by Marec and his wife which made the woman grateful for there action and asked if she could join there order, years later she became a master of the force and chosen to teach the younger generation on how to properly control there powers -Submitted by ComparedDread12

\- Kehno Saa -Dark Jedi- Kehno is a Togruta Female who has been owned by a Weekay Pirate for almost her whole life since a child, sold off constantly as a prostitute or forced to be raped by her own master, she met Dooku when the CIS Leader came to her master for a job but once he saw her in her current position. Dooku got so mad that he ordered her masters and his companions there immediate deaths then rescued the woman then sensed she was force sensitive and handed her off to the Dark Jedi Academy which is an academy of future Jedis that can be trained to fight for the CIS -Submitted by GhostFang12

\- Crusher -B2 Super Battle Droid- Crusher is a unique B2 Series Battle Droid built with plating meant for a Munificent Frigates as such made this droid super hardened that only vehicle fire could destroy it, it's very calculating as well as ruthless towards the enemies of the Confederacy as well as held undying loyalty to the Supreme Commander

\- Dread -BX Commando Droid- Dread is what many would consider the perfect marksmen of a droid as many thing that a droid Commando would hold is replaced making this one unique among the unique, Dread is also very sadistic when it comes to killing off the republic as well as the most agile of the crop, Dread also holds an undying loyalty towards the separatists and the supreme commander

\- Hunter -Jedi Killer- this is a Droid with an unknown past or manufacturer but what makes this droid unique is the fact that it was built to have an unquestionable hatred for the Jedi order, while possessing a red bladed lightsaber its goal is the destruction of the Jedi order and such after coming across Jaune the two hold a very similar goal of destroying the Jedis as well as topple the republic

AirForce:

(Starships/Warships)

\- Invisible Hand (Flagship)

\- Providence-Class Dreadnought

\- Providence-Class Carrier/Destroyer

\- Munificent Frigates (I think they act more as "Heavy Destroyers" than a "Frigate")

\- Lucrehulk-class Batteship

\- Recusant-Class Light Destroyers

\- Separatist Supply Ship

\- C-9969 Landing Craft

\- Akaan Galaar

(Star Fighters)

\- Vulture Droid

\- Hyena Bomber

\- Tri-Droid Fighter

\- HMP Droid Gunship

\- Geonosian Starfighter

Army:

(Infantry)

\- B1 Battle Droids

\- B2-Super Battle Droids

\- B2-Super Battle Droid Rocket Trooper

\- B2-HA Super Battle Droid

\- OOM-Command Droid

\- Tactical Droid

\- Super Tactical Droid

\- Geonosians Warriors

\- Umbarans

\- Mandolorians

(Vehicle)

\- AAT

\- MTT

\- Homing-Spider Droid

\- Dwarf-Spider Droid

\- Snail Tank

\- Super Tank

\- STAP

\- Octuptarra Magna Tri-Droid

\- Umbaran Heavy Mobile Cannon

\- Crab Droid

\- Hailfire Droid

\- Umbaran Heavy Tank

(Artillery)

\- Defoliator Deployment Tank

\- J-1 Proton Cannon

\- J-1 Semi Proton Cannon

(Sea Forces)

\- Manta Droid Fighters

\- Aqua-Droids

Armaments

\- E-5 Blaster

\- E-5C Heavy Blaster

\- E-5s Sniper

\- Vibroblade

\- Geonosian Sonic Blaster

\- Double Barrel Repeating Blaster

\- Umbaran Blaster Pistol

\- Droid Commando Personal Shield

\- RPS-6 Rocket Launcher

\- RG-4D

\- Z-6 Rotary Blaster Cannon

Troop Capacity (of each ship):

(Providence-Class Carrier/Destroyer) or (Providence-Class Dreadnought)

\- 900 Crew

\- 48, 287 (Active)

\- 1.5 Million Battle Droids (Deactivated)

\- 500 Armored Vehicles

\- 120 Vulture Droids

\- 120 Tri-Droid Fighters

\- C-9979 Landing Craft

\- Shuttles

\- 100 HMP Droid Gunship

(Lucrehulk-class Battleship)

\- 1,500 Vulture Droids

\- 1,500 Troop Carriers

\- 6,250 AAT

\- 330,000 Battle Droids

\- 150-300 Crew

\- 50 C-9979 Landing Craft

(Munificent-Frigate)

\- 150,000 Battle Droids

\- 200 Crew

\- 12-36 Starfighters

\- 12 C-9979 Landing Craft/Shuttles

(Separatist Supply Ship)

\- Multiple C-9979 Landing Craft

(Recusant-Class Light Destroyers)

\- Multiple Starfighters

\- 40,000 Battle Droids (Deactivated)

\- 300 Crew

\- 1 C-9979 Landing Craft

(Akaan Galaar Capital Cruiser)

\- Dreadnaught

\- 2 Super Heavy Mass Drivers, 6 Heavy Mass Drivers, 8 Heavy Turbo Lasers, 20 Light Turbo Lasers, 6 Light Laser Cannons, 4 Ion Cannons

\- Crew: 20,000, Passengers: 50,000

-160 Starfighter

Inside Jaunes Office-

* Aquariums with Live Aquatic Life next to the door on the left

* Four Unique Lightsabers in a Display Case on the left wall from the door

* A display figure wearing old republic era Mandolorian Armor it's located on the opposite side of the door from the aquarium

* The Part Destroyed Remains of Darth Revans mask that's on Dooku desk

* A large cracked urn in a glass display case that's next to the lightsabers

* A sacred Jedi Book called: Aionomica which is a sacred Jedi text said to contain knowledge of the force, located on a pedestal behind Dooku desk

* A Sacred Jedi Book called: Rammahgon which is a sacred Jedi text said to have knowledge of ancient Jedis and the creation of the Jedi order

* A Jedi Holocron said to be used by Jedi Master Bastia Shan in the time of the old republic, located directly on Dookus desk

* A Sith Holocron once used to store information by the first immortal Sith Lord, Darth Adahi. Located right next to the Jedi Holocron

* Mask of Darth Momin is a mask of a Dark Lord in ancient times that's said to have focused far more in creation of Sith relics then most other Sith who are focused on destruction, legend states that Momin is cursed in the mask and lives on through the curse. Located on a head pedestal behind Dookus desk

* Mask of Darth Nihilus is a mask worn by the Lord of Hunger, this Sith Lord was granted a major need to feed on the force though throughout his reign his body eroded and bonded his spirit inside his mask, Legend states that Nihilus still lives on through the mask, waiting for one to be foolish enough to wear his mask. Located on a similar head pedestal next to Lord Momin on his right


	2. Chapter 2: The Clone Wars Continues

Chapter 2: The Clone Wars Continues

—

-Location: Invisible Hand, Mandalore System-

On the bridge of the Providence-Class Dreadnaught that is the Flagship of the Leader of is flying through the void of space though the flagship is accompanied by 2 other Providence-Class Dreadnaughts and 5 Munificent Frigates.

An older Jedi named Jaune aka Dooku walks through the blast doors of the bridge walking towards the commanding officers chair then looks through the glass at the endless void of space "what is our current position?" Jaune asked looking down towards the bottom half of the navigation officers which Bridger looks up from the front right console, looked back at his leader "in the war? Or our current location?" He asked which prompted Jaune to chuckle lightly, he always liked these side banter with the Droids "our location but I won't mind hearing about the other one" Jaune spoke of what he wanted.

Bridger nodded turning towards his console pressing a few options on the screen looking closely at the screen before turning his head back to Dooku who stared waiting for Bridgers answer "we are located in the Mandalore System, near the planet of Concord Dawn. I've also checked the holonet for the Confederacy. You are gaining a lot of support in the Outer and Mid Rims as well as installed doubt and fear to the republic as well to the Jedis. Many has been requesting us for supplies and protection" Bridger reported what he has found which Jaune nodded at this and sat down in his commanding chair "and they will get them because we will be the shining beacon of change, one that will strip the republic of its power and standing then cast out the Jedi order of its treacherous grip on the galaxy."

Jaunes eyes turned towards his commanding officer droid which was by far the most intelligent droid in the whole Confederacy, this Droids three glowing eyes stared at Jaune before speaking up "my lord...we have uncovered a distress beacon coming from Concord Dawn, shall I play it?" Jaune nodded looking forward as a hologram of a Mandolorian Woman appeared fully armored and had a helmet on "come in! Come in!" The woman began to say in full distress "I am Aihha Rotel leader of the Rotel clan! Please if anyone is hearing this then help me and my clan on Concord Dawn! Deathwatch is attacking and kidnapping my people and force them into slavery! They will force the men into fighting and they will be raping the woman to bare more warriors! Please come and help!" The message ends with the woman hologram being cut out.

Jaune was gripping the arm rests hard on the chair as his very emotion of anger was very present on his face to the point where his hands crushed the arm rests, getting up slowly allow the dark brown Jedi cloak to fall down on his shoulders successfully concealing his body with the cloak except for Jaunes Head.

Jaune takes three steps forward glaring through the glass knowing he had to make an appearance to rodia personally and couldn't send one of his Dark Jedi to do so for him so Jaune could help the Mandolorians himself but then he gets an idea of sending one who essentially believes in the cause almost as much as Jaune does, The elder Jedi looked at his navigation officer "D-3432, get me General Grievous" 3432 nodded at this turning to his console to start tapping buttons swiftly.

A hologram of a clothed and cloaked man entered the room with a hoodie over his head and a very distinguished looking mask belonging to the Kaleesh Species, this is General Grievous who's hoodie covered his head while leaving his mask the only facial recognition, he was also wearing a military vest over his hoodie and was also wearing pants fit for his species.

Grievous raised his fist and placed it on his chest as a sign of respect for a greater presence of a warrior "you have called for me..Lord Severus?" His voice was deep but held a very tone of power for the Kaleesh Warrior, Jaune nodded at Grievous sizing him up to be almost as great a warrior as Jaune even training the Kaleesh warrior in the ways of the force since everyone has a connection, it requires many to look deep to forcibly awaken and cause a connection between Mortal and the Force. many can't use the force due to low Mitaclorian count, Jaune however has figured out a way to super charge them to forge a connection to the force and such he can grant anyone use of the force by super charging there connection to the force.

"Yes I did General, there's a planet nearby called Concord Dawn and a Mandolorian Clan Known as Rotel has sent a distress beacon. I'm ordering you and the 'Warlord' along with two Munificent Frigates to go there and assist, save as many from the clan as you can and kill anyone that stands in your way" Jaune as ordered which Grievous bowed his head at the orders of his obvious superior "it shall be done My Lord." He exclaimed disappearing as the hologram shuts off then a providence Dreadnaught and two Munificent Frigates breaks away from the main Fleet towards the right flying fast towards the planet of Concord Dawn.

Jaune sighed knowing Grievous is going to come back with a clan and a pile of bodies "all Frigates and Dreadnaughts, initiate hyperspace jump to Rodia" Jaune ordered which a series of 'Roger Roger' came in response and the fleet labeled as 'Huntsmen' goes into hyperspace.

-With Grievous-

Onboard the Providence-Class Dreadnaught labeled as the 'Warlord' Grievous is walking swiftly on the bridge until he turned his slitted eyes towards his navigation droid which was a normal B1 Unit "sir, we are approaching Concord Dawn. How should we handle the situation?" Grievous turned back towards the window where the planet is slowly approaching his fleet "I'll go in first, show these Mandolorians what a true warrior looks like then you come in to kill off all who dares to destroy Clan Rotel" Grievous spoke with his deep but powerful voice, the navigation unit nodded his head before turning back however the Providence ship shook heavily as a large rock hits it.

Grievous held onto a console when the rock hits the 'Warlord' before looking at the B1 Navigation who also held onto his console, looking back at his leader sheepishly "hehe...there was an asteroid there-" "GRRRG" Grievous lashed out in anger by charging the droid and ripping its head off then tossed the discarded head to the side "get my fighter ready!" Grievous ordered which a series of Roger Roger came as the response then the Kaleesh General turned and walked out of the bridge intent on completing the orders that he was given.

In the hanger Grievous looks around at the Vulture Droids that we're walking towards certain points in the hanger as well as Tri Droids with blue painted B1s climbing into them, B2 Super Battle Droids being magnetically hooked onto carriers before being put inside Boarding Crafts which is the main purpose was to penetrate Cruisers but Grievous also uses them to hit land for swift droid reinforcements, and lastly Grievous turns towards his pride and joy, the Soulless stood there in its glory. The Soulless was a gift to Grievous by Jaune saying Grievous needs a swift way to get to place to place in a hurry if the time calls for it, even at one point the Kaleesh General was so grateful that he even slept inside the Soulless.

The Hatch to the Soulless opened allowing Grievous to jump into it pressing a few buttons however just as the hatch closed a B1 Unit named Bell is running through the Hanger then placed his robotic hand just as the hatch closed though Grievous groan at the action reopening the hatch to look at the droid "what?" Bell raised his pad "sir, I've been looking through the charts, only 30% of our forces are mobilized" Grievous growls at the droid who just yelped at the angry face "I do not have the time to properly put together a full invasion force, use what we have already for supporting fire to protect the clan we are rescuing" "Roger Roger" the droid exclaimed turning to walk away to continue supervising the mobilization of the forces on the warlord.

The hatch closes for good this time allowing the ship to slowly hover above the ground, turning the swiftly flying out of the hanger into the void of space flying fast to Concord Dawn, as Grievous flies through the sky looking out the windows for the exact location until he saw around 20 Armored figures walk on the cliff just as the Kaleesh General flew by "something's not right, the distress beacon was in this area but no battle is taking place...almost like I'm being led into a trap" Grievous spoke to himself but turned to the front as his holocomms if his ship beeped naturally assuming Jaune was contenting for his progress.

Pressing a button ready to bow his head to the superior warrior however a woman appeared instead which she had short blonde hair that Grievous didn't know about and traditional Mandolorian armor, Grievous became angry that his communicator was easily hacked "who are you? And how did you get this communication device, speak! And I'll maybe spare you when I eventually rip you to shreds!" The woman was looking around herself obviously concerned with something different before looking at Grievous fear in her eyes "my name is Aihhi Rotel, leader of clan Rotel. I'm warning that you are heading onto a trap that Deathwatch set using my distress beacon! Please, come to these coordinates" Grievous nodded even though he hated taking orders from Warriors he doesn't recognize in the heat of battle, it's an objective to complete his overall mission.

"Very well Rotel, ill head there now to increase security until my evac-" Grievous began to explain but the back hull of his ship was hit and exploded prompting the Kaleesh General to groan hitting both sides of his ship though as the ship starts flying fast towards the rocky canyon that Grievous was zooming over prior then crash landed tat took out Grievous left wing then slowly skids to a stop literally in front of the canyon wall.

Grievous groans more as he slowly picked up his head and adjusted the bone mask slightly, pressing a few buttons that caused the holoprojector to come alive and the figure of a Tactical Droid comes into view "T-7, what is the progress..." Grievous exclaimed partially until a headache came prompting him to place his three finger and thumb right hand on the front of his bone mask groaning from the pain, taking his hand off once more to continue his line of thought "of the evacuation force"

The Tactical Droid looks to the side before looking back up to the general "50% of our forces are ready for deployment" "I'm sending you coordinates to where you shall direct the evacuation efforts for Clan Rotel" "Roger Roger" T-7 exclaimed before cutting out just as Grievous sent the coordinates.

Putting his Holocommunicator on his back belt then looks up at the hatch wondering if it was still functioning pressing a button next to the steering controls to find it opening off and slowly moving backwards, Grievous soon gets up onto his feet to look around at the empty canyon 'I must leave now before whoever shot me down gets here' The Kaleesh General thought though vaulting out of his craft to turn and press a button inside the ship and it started flashing red.

Grievous looks around to ensure he hasn't been spotted then starts running fast out of the area jumping over a large rock to continue his velocity, Grievous then stops as he reached the corner of the canyon though far enough where he can run after watching who followed him down, getting behind the wall and popped his head out slightly watching silently as a Republic Gunship slowly descended down 'Republic?' He thought to himself slowly pushing himself backwards lightly wondering if he should run however kept watching as the ship landed and it's blast doors open revealing no Jedi or Clones but Grey and Blueish armored Mandolorians, 7 in total while 6 had there helmets on the other was a woman with reddish brown hair walked out while the other six ran towards the Soulless.

"Inspect the ship, see if it's still salvageable." The woman ordered which the mandos goes towards the ship to start inspecting it while the woman commented to herself "I told Pri every time someone comes that we shouldn't shoot down the crafts if we want there ship intact, all we are doing at this point is wasting resources repairing them..." though she picked up her head when one of the Mandolorians turned around poking in the cockpit "ma'am, the functions of the ship is still operational! We just need to fix up up engineers and patch up the cracks and we can sail this baby in to time" The Mando Woman raised an eyebrow then looks at the starfighter once more "did you figure out what type of starfighter it is?" She asked prompting the Mando warrior to turn back.

The soldier in the pilots seat turned to face his obvious leader "I've just checked the records on board ma'am, it's a Confederacy Starfighter! And a high up one too, it has plans for varies planets, troop and starfighter movements as well as plans of the clone wars which could span to 10 years" the woman's eyes widened as she may have found the jackpot and could even raise a number of credits for her people "hurry and download that data!" "Yes ma'am!" The woman huffed slightly but heard her holocommunicator prompting her to grab it from her left hip.

Clicking it up showed a image of a man with a unique Mando armor with a bulky jetback though a cape covered partially his right arm and a sword handle was connected on his left back shoulder "report Bo" the woman named Bo smirked at him "it's a treasure trove Pri, we lucked out. It's a high important Confederacy Starfighter with plans, a lot of it. Movements, plans for planets, planets of value as well as supply routes and more. We can keep the supply routes for ourselves and sell the rest the Republic which means we can start supplying our regime to get back mandalore from Satine" she spoke truly of her thoughts which the Mandolorian Deathwatch Leader Pri thought "Yes, the way we are now, we are underfunded...Bo what's wrong?" Pri asked as Bo looked up to see one of the soldiers frantically moving "hurry and shut it off!" One of the other Mando warriors exclaimed to the one in the pilot seat "I'm trying!" "What's going on!" Bo raised her voice which the fourth Mando looked at her "ma'am, whoever was here had set the starfighter to ex-" he obviously didn't finish as the starfighter beeped and exploded killing the six mandos in a fiery blaze while the shockwave sent Bo flying backwards slightly and knocked the communicator out of her hand.

Bo looked around to find her helmet several feet away from her and the holocommunicator just a few feet away so getting up she looked around to find the starfighter she originally planned to take the data from was in flames and pieces all over showing that the data has been destroyed though she couldn't get angry as the holocomms sounded off which she picked up and clicked revealing the same figure of the Mandolorian leader "Bo report! What is happening!?" Bo panted hard looking around the ship to find the bodies of her men laying around then back at Pri "the...the ship exploded!...I didn't know what was going to happen! Nor did I see it was set!" "Bo, do not yell. You didn't know, now what did the starfighter look like? This may help figure out what type of enemy we are dealing with" Bo nodded explaining the ships look to Pri who just nodded every so often before looking down cursing to himself.

Looking back up he spoke what was on his mind "if I had known HE was that starfighter then I would've ordered for you to pull back" "what? Who is 'he'?" Bo asked but before he could explain who he was talking she looked up hearing choking sounds and sees the pilot to the gunship her people stole from the Republic is being choked by a mysterious force before moving his head down obviously had died "he is-" Pri started to say but the holocomms cut out mysteriously "Pri? What's wrong? Pri!?" She spoke shaking the comms lightly wondering if something happened but felt steps coming behind herself prompting the woman to swiftly turn around unholstering a Mandolorian Pistol leveled it to a Kaleesh man who strikes her arm which caused her to let go of the pistol.

Using the jet pack she jumped backwards far enough to stay out of his reach and gun him down in moments "who are you?" The Warrior didn't say anything just glared "you shot down my ship, it was a gift from Lord Severus and I hate having uncivilized creatures ruin the gifts my lord has given me" Bo narrowed her eyes at him which she started thinking 'the silver ship, a lot of Separatist plans, a Kaleesh bone mask, and Lord Severus who is the leader of the Confederacy...' her eyes then widened as she finally figured who he is "your General Grievous...the Right Hand of Dooku himself..." she spoke as fear started to fill her, Bo has heard disturbing stories of Grievous who has done unspeakable things to his enemies and wondered what he's going to do to her "why are you here?! The Republic has no presence in this system" she exclaimed to him.

The Kaleesh Warrior slowly unclipped the two lightsabers that we're hooked on each side of his belt on both his sides "while it's not any concern for a thief who tried to steal the files from my ship, we were transporting supplies to a planet in need...now" Grievous explained before igniting both his lightsabers with a unique color, orange then swings them away showing its Orange like slash motion before moving into his preferred stance which his right foot is forward and left is back raising one of his orange blades in front with his left hand while using his right to hold the second lightsaber in the reverse grip behind him.

Grievous jumped into the air spinning lightly with the orange blades shimmering with the movement, before using all of his strength to slash downwards but the Mando woman jumped backwards pulling out her right blast shooting at Grievous who gripped his stance and deflected the yellow colored bolts away from him surging forward as Bo landed onto her feet shooting several more bolts at the Kaleesh who deflected it skillfully as he charged at bo.

Bo growled raising her gauntlet and shoot out a missile which Grievous stopped briefly and used his connection to the force to form a bubble barrier which the mini missile hits the barrier and exploded though the cloud of smoke dissipates prompting the Kaleesh Warrior to scan the area looking for the Mandolorian Woman until he looked up to the air seeing bo using her jet pack to glide harshly through the air though the rod that poked from the pack pointed at him "LETS SEE HOW YOU HANDLE THIS JEDI!" Bo yelled launching the Anti Vehicle Missile at Grievous however the Kaleesh General growled at the insult of being called a Jedi so looking towards the Gunship on his right.

Grievous reached out to the gunship with his right hand extending his index finger on his three finger hand grasping the gunship with the force before pulling the 200 Ton War Machine towards the left which the Anti Vehicle Missile hits the ship exploding it, Grievous growls as the force impact of the Missile via gunship sent him skidding deigniting his lightsabers watching as his getaway vehicle looking around once more "I had originally planned to kill everyone then use that gunship to meet up with the evacuation force-" Grievous was talking to himself until he felt a whip wrap around his left lightsaber then felt it jerk back out of his grip "hmm?" Grievous hummed as the lightsaber twirls in the air then caught by the woman who ignited it then assumed a basic sword stance with a sneer.

"I'm getting furious with you woman...you are woman handling the gifts Lord Severus has given me, by the end of this, Your head will be my gift to him..." Grievous exclaimed darkly assuming the stance of lightsaber form 2 also known as Makashi and the very same style Lord Severus has taught to himself.

Bo sneered more charging at Grievous while the Kaleesh general stayed where he was kept his slitted eyes on his target before raising his blade to skillfully clashed with the other blade pushing her back forcing bo back skidding, she roars in anger slashing and stabbing at Grievous but the general kept his cool as per the training he'd received blocking and pushing aside blade strikes.

Seeing an opening in the woman's guard he pushed aside a Perry slash before quickly stabbing the woman's shoulder and light slash though strong enough to cut through the armor forcing bo to grit her teeth and fall grasping her heated woman's, she looked up rage clear in her eyes but soon that rage turned into fear as Grievous's foot moved upwards and landed on her neck causing her to gasp as the pressure increased "p-please..." she gasped out hit soon the life in her eyes vanished with a sickening crack of her neck.

The hand that bo used to hold onto Grievous's shin soon peeled off and he lets his foot go back onto the ground watching the work as she laid there dead, Grievous's snorted out seeing these Mandolorians as cowards for not fighting him with honor but instead chose underhanded tactics.

Beep beep beep, something sounded off of Grievous's belt allowing to take it off and clicked it then a hologram of an elder man with a cloak draped over his shoulders connected by a chain, his hair neatly combed and his beard looked like he didn't care for it "My Dear General, I was informed your ship had been shot down..." Grievous bowed his head in respect for a powerful warrior "do not worry My Lord, I have dealt with the rats that dared to impede my progress..." "good and the evacuation effort?" "I have T-7 handle that while I focused my effort on the field dealing with the rats" Grievous explained his part of the story but the communication device beeps more "excuse me My Lord, I'm going to turn this call into a three way conference call" Dooku nodded at this which Grievous clicked a few things on his communicator before it turned off and on onto a bigger span of blue where Dooku and a Woman in Mandolorian armor appeared.

"Excuse me for interrupting General and I assume your the leader of the Confederacy, Dooku was it?" Dooku nodded at the Woman who nodded again allowing herself to bow her head to a worthy leader "I'm Aihhi Rotel, Leader of Clan Rotel. Thank you for allowing my people to make use of the evacuation ships to escape this horrid planet if possible I would like to meet you in person..." Dooku nodded once again while raising his right hand to firmly stroke his Snow White beard though spoke his thoughts "as intriguing as that is I however have business elsewhere in the galaxy, but I can offer something if you so choose." Dooku spoke but stopping with a raised brow as she waited patiently "if you align your clan and yourself into my Confederacy, I can not only grant freedom and security but as well as a purpose to your people, I can provide them with the latest in war technology, ships, Cruisers and more so long as you pledge your loyalty to me and my cause" the woman nodded kneeling down in the hologram head bowed "I hear by exclaim me and my clans allegiance to you, your cause and your Confederacy. Any of my clan dares to turn against this code of honor will be branded as a traitor by not only us but to the Confederacy of Independent Systems" she then got back up onto her feet smiling a lot while brushing a strand of hair out of her left eye "thank you Lord Severus" her side of the hologram disappeared with Dooku remaining.

"Do you believe we can count on these Mandolorians to keep there word Lord?" Grievous asked as he remained quite for the majority of the call between Jaune and Aihhi but he was observant and didn't want any betrayals for the Confederacy though Dooku just snorted and chuckled "I can assure you my Dear General, These Mandolorians are savages with a warriors mentality but unlike most in the galaxy. They possess a code of honor and they don't back Against there word as such if they make a promise then you can always assume they will keep there end" "I'll take your word for it My Lord, how is your end of the Deal with Rodia?" The Kaleesh Warrior asked with curiosity while turning and walking away at his leisure.

"A deal had been made last week and I came to give the Rodian people there first triple supplies as I have promised along with a proposal for there part in the war however I must go now, I'm meeting with Senator Farr now. Now I want you to head to Tatooine and forge a deal with the hutts for there secret hyperspace routes, if he proves difficult. Do whatever you wish" Grievous nodded bowing his head once again then the hologram shuts off.

-Meanwhile, Location: Invisible Hand, Outside of Rodia-

The hologram of Grievous cuts out allowing Jaune to turn towards the OOM Series Commander Droid that was standing behind the old Jedi "orders Lord Severus?" Jaune nodded "start coordinating the supplies drops and politely pass them out to the hungry citizens, I cannot stress how polite you must be" "any other orders?" Jaune starts walking to the door where a BX Commander Droid stood with its E-5 Carbine close to his chest and a B2 Series Super Droid standing there both waiting "and start unloading the troops, I feel a disturbance in the force" "As you Command" Bridger exclaimed turning to start issuing orders.

The old Jedi leaves the bridge with a brisk pace while his brown Jedi cloak swayed gently in the wind and the two peculiar droids followed there Leader "sir, what if the republic tries to intervene? Or get the Rodians back?" Crusher exclaimed his worried state just as they entered the elevator going down "Do not worry Corporal Crusher, the Republic must go through there precious senate to do any relief effort but my spy in the republic has informed me that they rejected the relief help to focus on pouring all that supply to several core worlds that complained about the slight lack of there resources" Jaune exclaimed the problem but clenched his fist with a disembodied voice speaking inside the elder Jedis head 'that doesn't seem fair, I may have ruled over my portion on korriban with an iron fist but I always made sure my subjects were well taken care of' Xoxaan exclaimed inside Jaunes head which Jaune commented through his thoughts 'the Republic cares only for the core worlds and ignoring the damage they are causing with the outer rim' Crusher clenched his right metal fist growling "those ignorant meatbags!..." Dread nodded at this clenching hard on his carbine.

"They will pay for their treachery, now let's not be angry before a very important meeting" Dooku exclaimed chuckling as the doors opened to the hanger "Lieutenant Dread, you will pilot my personal craft" Jaune ordered which dread nodded looking around to find a geonosian made shuttle "uhhhh?..." the elder Jedi looked over as dread stood beside Jaune who he and crusher stopped, the old man chuckled raising his left hand out of his cloak to point at the bug made shuttle "that one, the geonosians made it for me as a gift for allowing them a prominent place in my new perfect galaxy of peace, freedom and security" "Roger Roger" Dread accepted walking over towards the Geonisian made ship with Jaune walking behind and crusher behind the Former Jedi.

The Ship flies out of the Invisible Hand swiftly heading towards the lush planet quickly while series of Separatist Shuttles followed suit towards many domed cities on Rodia however the geonosian shuttle was heading towards a specific domed city, the doors opened to allow the Confederacy shuttle to enter and it lands just as quick with a Rodian walking towards the shuttle flanked with 2 B1 Units, Farr looked at the Droid from his right shoulder "are you sure that Lord Severus would be as kind and fair as you claim Harold?" The right droid named Harold, which was a human name, nodded "yes sir! He even encouraged our builders to give us each individual names after the first month! And he treats us more fairly then the Republic does for there clones"

Farr nodded hoped that this Former Jedi he hears on the holonet holds true to reality, holding his breath in as the Personal Shuttle opened its door and a ramp extended out out and on the ground before a man with a brown Jedis cloak appears at the door in his old glory, walking down with the cape swaying gently, Farr smiled and extended his hand to the man for the first time "welcome to Rodia Lord Severus, I've heard good things about you" Jaune looks at the blueish hue Hand then shook it with a grip of a warrior which Farr recognizes and responded back with the same grip "I do hope it was only the good, the Republic will take all they can to slander my name and my cause" Farr chuckled lightly though looked up to see dozens and hundreds of shuttles flying down "you...you kept your promise..."

Jaune raised an eyebrow but sensed some concern from Farr "what is the issue Senator? I've promised triple the supplies and I delivered and will continue to do so for as long as I am able" Jaune spoke hoping to ease the concerns of his Rodian friend however Farr just shook his head speaking on his mind "not that my lord...it's, well a close friend had arrived an hour before you did and I would plead that you don't do anything harsh to her" Jaune wondered why he would be harsh to a close friend of the senator but sensed that she didn't agree with the Separatists "why would I react harshly? I'm not upholding the republic nor there laws, I allow everyone there opinion and stance on me, my Confederacy and the war itself. I allow numerous planets to uphold there neutral stance while the Republic pressures more planets to join them as Mandalore reigns as the high example of the republics annoyance for allies" Jaune explains his reasoning which he sensed relief flood through Farr.

"Thank you My Lord, you have no idea how happy this makes me that my close friend won't be detained for her allegiance to the republic..." Farr exclaimed looking up to see a genuine smile from the old former jedi "I can assure you Senator, no matter who they are. As long as they abide the rule of peace then they can be Jedi for all I care" Farr nodded turning to start walking with the two battle Droids following them, Dooku then follows the Rodian Senator as well as droid guards Crusher and Dread following close behind.

"Before we go to the conference room to discuss more on our agreement as well as Rodias place in the war, I would be honored if you could meet my son" The Senator exclaimed hoping Dooku could take the time to meet one of his bigger supporters, the elder Jedi however stopped in his tracks to look to the side seeing a golden droid duck behind a series of crates along with what Jaune assumed be a gungan, Farr stopped in his tracks looking back to see Dooku looking away to his right "something wrong Lord Severus?" Dooku narrows his eyes contemplating on looking over there but sensed they were no trouble for a weak gungan and a protocol droid "I thought I'd saw something...but in any case" the old man exclaims then looking back "I would like to meet your son, if he's anything like you. An understanding individual then we will get along great" Farr gave a smile? Well a Rodian equivalent to a smile nodding before turning around once more and starts leading with the 2 B1 Units following him then Dooku and lastly dread and crusher.

Dooku stayed back slightly continuing his walk "Dread" Jaune called out quietly which dread looked over ready to listen "I want you to take a squad of B1 Units and patrol the area for a Golden Protocol Droid and a Gungan" Dread nodded to start walking away towards the left as he was located behind Jaune on his left.

After around ten minutes of walking through the busy city of Rodia where many of its kind are walking around with there daily lives, Farr stopped in the middle of the market looking around "my son usually rents a tent during the weekly market to showcase the Droids he builds from the amount of parts he finds, one day he even rebuilt a fully functioning E-1 Assassin Droid and it took down 5 of my most trained warriors" Farr explained which Dooku came up to his side also looking around "trained warriors? So you are warming up to my idea of a planetary militia?" "I merely taking in the logic of having warriors trained to defend our citizens better since the war will no doubt reach to Rodia" Farr exclaimed wanting to look difficult but can't deny the tactical superiority of having a military supported militia.

Farr looks again before pointing at the stage where a E-1 Assassin Droid blocked a punch of a Armored Rodia before picking up the Rodian soldier raising him in the air then slammed him back down knocking him out, the victory to the droid earned a series of applause from the crowd, The stage was guarded by 6 B1 Soldiers and a young Rodian was on the stage speaking "and there have it folks! The Assassin Droid is known for its combat superiority and unpredictable nature! I'll be back in twenty to show you the precision of the newly built BX Commando Droid named Slicer!" The rodian exclaimed before seeing his father in the back of the crowd.

Giving some time to allow the crowd to dissipate allowing the young rodian to get off the stage to be guarded by the E-1 Unit Droid "hey dad, did you see my demonstration?" The elder Farr nodded at his boy "indeed my son, I'm impressed however I have someone you'd love to meet Shachar" Father exclaimed extending his hand to his right side where Jaune who had his hoodie on overshadowing his face which Shachar was curious on the old human "who are you human? Your kind is quite a rare sight on these parts" Jaune snorted in amusement at the brutal honest nature of the young rodian which Jaune responded with "I hear your a vocal supporter for the Confederacy" Shachar brightened up greatly at the mention of the CIS "ah yes! I certainly am. I completely agree with everything they are doing, especially with the Jedi and there crimes against everyone" "tell me Boy, when you take your fathers place as Senator...would I guarantee your vote for a better galaxy on the Confederacy" Shachar nodded at that "yes indeed! I'll back the Confederacy completely" Shachar confirmed which Jaune smiled at this.

Jaune raised his hands upwards and took down his hood showing his face to the young and old rodian which the youngest had his tiny jaw drop at seeing what is essentially Shachars idol "y-you! Your Dooku! The Leader of the Confederacy! A-and your here I-in front of m-me?!" The young rodian looked like he was hyperventilating before panting heavily extending his blue hue hand towards the old Jedi "m-May I...shake your hand?..." Jaune chuckled having felt similar to the young man back at his home world, as requested Jaune raised his hand parting the opening of his cloak to grasp the hand of the young rodian, instead of a pleased look the rodian should have he adopted a look of shell shock which made both the elder Farr and Dooku take on a look curiosity though both broke into chuckles "...I will never wash this hand again..." Shachar exclaimed staring at the now vacant right hand though Dooku responded to that "I'd advise against that Young Farr, Hygiene is very important to everyone"

The Orcanda Farr spoke up from seeing the most happy look from his son while having a form of pride at seeing his son that happy "my boy, Lord Severus has been looking into finding someone who can join the Separatist. Maybe you'd like to?" Shachar beamed even more nodding fast "y-yes! I would be honored to build Droids for you My Lord!" "Simply wonderful Young Farr, your skills will no doubt be greatly appreciated in my-" Dooku was interrupted by a call from his holocommunicator so raising his hand "ah, please excuse me. I must take this" Dooku turned to start walking away a bit of distance to have a bit of privacy, parting the exposing crack of his cloak showing his belt though taking out his Holocommunicator clicking the beeping buttons revealing what looked like a Gungan "ahh, hello Major Binks..." Jaune greeted revealing Jar Jar Binks who in public seemed like a dim wit representative to the Gungan people but in truth he was the spy for the Confederacy as well as a Dark Jedi.

Jar Jar bowed his head in respect to his leader "hello Misa Lord, I have news for Yousa...bad news" "then speak my Young Gungan Assassin..." "a protocol Droid had contacted the High Chancellor for a fleet of Republic ships to attack Rodia to 'liberate' yousa from Rodia...orders Misa Lord Severus?.." Jaune however gave a frown at this news as a battle in Rodia shouldn't be taking place at all even at the point of proposing a military militia for Rodia backed by the Confederacy, Dooku sighed knowing he felt this disturbance earlier through the force "keep your cover Major, and take some cover because battle will be unavoidable" "Yes sir Misa Lord" Jar Jar exclaimed before ether hologram shuts off.

Jaune groans raising his left hand to rub his temples from the incoming head ache 'something troubling you My Padawan?' Said the voice of Nomi Sunrider inside Jaunes Head "just stress induced headaches from the war Master Nomi" Jaune spoke in the open causing a few rodians to stare at him with curious looks 'you must take better care of yourself Jaune, your not a young man anymore' Nomi exclaimed worry for her padawans increasing advanced age 'she's right boy, you turned 72 last month.' Spoke the inner voice of Revan "I'll take that into consideration Master Revan, but for now" Jaune exclaimed before clicking the buttons on his Holocommunicator contacting someone which a few moments the hologram of a three eyed super tactical droid appeared.

"Yes My Lord?" The Super Tactical Droid greeted his leader bowing his head at Jaune which Jaune spoke with authority "General Kalani, I was informed by my republic Spy that Republic warships is coming to Rodia so move the fleet into defensive formations and get Commander Bridger down here to start mobilizing soldiers then contact Admiral Trench for reinforcements" "As you wish My Lord" Kalani exclaimed before shutting off his Holocommunicator allowing Jaune to brace himself to turn towards the father and son who were talking among themselves both with smiles 'how can I break the smiles of such loving family members with war...' Jaune thought to himself until his master Xoxaan spoke 'but unfortunately you must otherwise they will get caught in the unknowing crossfire and both will die' '...you are right Master Xoxaan' Jaune thought to his master but sighed once again.

Jaune graced himself and walked over with a sorrow expression which the two rodian family saw and were worried "is something the matter Lord Severus?" Senator Farr asked which Jaune nodded looking down "I'm sorry to say this Senator Farr, I was informed by my Spy in the republic that the chancellor had ordered that a fleet of ships to attack Rodia" Jaune spoke clearly as the quickest way to give bad news is to treat it like a bandaid, rip it off fast.

The look of both rodians were that of pure horror which Senator far stepped up to Dooku "b-but they can't do that! A sudden attack unprovoked is illegal! The senate would never agree to such a thing!" Elder Farr exclaimed scared for his people however both him and his offspring looked relived to see a authoritative look from the elder Jedi who speaks with a calm air of a leader "Senator Farr, does Roconda have any external defenses?" Jaune asked for the capital city which Farr nodded "yes my lord, Roconda has a blast shield that can encase the entire city with the only main entrance and exit being the main hanger bay for emergency use during a complete community lockdown" Farr exclaimed before producing a holo device showed a hologram of Roconda with the glass blinking red showing a blast shield with the yellow part being the main hanger at the southern entrance "however Lord Severus, with the blast shields active it will throw the entire city into pitch black"

Jaune nodded at the information in front of him and now his mind is working overclocked as such is forming plans on how to fortify the entire area but the blackout will be very troublesome as the B1, 2 and BX units aren't equipped with Night Vision so in order to prepare the attack Jaune must have his troops placed in key points near the hanger, along with setting up crates as cover as well as the roof tops.

The main problems with this strategy is that the civilians who didn't get to safety in time could run into the crossfire while in darkness, and the other problem will be the darkness can mess with the firefight completely as well as running the risk of using fire or torches to be used as those can hurt them rather then the enemy.

Jaune groans as he rubbed the left temple of his head using his adjacent hand before remembering that a republic senator then to grab the full support of Senator Farr then Jaune must get Farr to turn against this republic agent so turning to face Senator Farrs worried face "you wonder why this unprovoked attack is happening now? Tell me the senator that arrived just before I did tried to get you back into the republics good graces before the Republic Fleet arriving wasn't just a coincidence, because they don't care about Rodia since they vetoed the vote to send relief to you but the moment that I arrived they decided to destroy you to ensure you don't ally to me" Jaune spoke completely but felt sad that the Republic would treat its own citizens this way though saw the destroyed look from both Farrs until the younger one clenched his fist before looking down speaking out with sheer malice "that human...Padmé, she was the one! She called the Republic because she knew you'd show up!" Shachar shouted lightly which caused Jaune to nod at this and the elder Farr to stare at his boy with shock "but...Padmé wouldn't do this! She is far to sweet to condemn my people because we decided to join the Separatists" Orcanda exclaimed wanting to protect the republic senator.

The Old Jedi shook his head turning around to think to himself while also reaching out to the force feeling the republic senator walking around the capital city while listening to the bickering of the two members "my boy! You can't be serious! You've met Padmé! You really think she would be capable of this!?" However the younger Farr just stood his ground glaring at his father who just stared back with sadden eyes "I've only met her once father and you've heard Master Dooku! She could've voted no to send us help!" Shachar shouted at his own father but Orcanda glared back and held his ground "you don't know that my boy, she could've said yes and the rest of the senate out voted her"

Jaune soon turned out the nonsense as he felt his holocomms started sounding so Jaune pulls apart the opening from his brown cloak to show the communicator, turning it on showing the hologram of the three glowing eyed super Tactical Droid Kalani who speaks to his leader "Lord Severus, 4 Republic Venator War Cruisers has appeared out of hyperspace, I'm engaging them now but I can hold them for so long until they start sending in land soldiers. I recommend you start setting up defenses in Roconda" Jaune nodded at the super intelligent droid.

Jaune then looks at the Farr Family before speaking his mind of the battle "Senator Farr, I want you to sound the alarms then whisk everyone away into the underground safe houses. I'll have my Droids start setting up barricades as well as positioning them near the hanger and the surrounding roofs then on my signal you go to the main control room of Roconda and activate the blast shields then you protect that room with your life" Jaune speaks of the battle plan until he points at Senator Farr speaking once more "Senator, if the Republic soldiers reach the control room and open those blast doors we can be more then certain that the Republic will send down air support to bomb the city and kill its people" Orcanda nodded turning to his son "I'll get to the blast shields son, sound the alarms and get as many people into the underground safe houses!" Shachar nodded turning the other way then starts running.

Jaune turns again then starts walking away before raising his right arm with the cloth slowly coming down showing a wrist brace with multitude of buttons "this is Darth Severus on a secure confederacy channel for the mission labeled 'Rodian Assistance' Republic Venator Cruisers has entered the system and they aim to attack the Capital City of Roconda, all Droids determine your position then start building barricades using crates or whatever you can find in the city leading to the main hanger" Jaune puts down his hand looking around as sirens is heard screaming all throughout the city.

-Location: Unknown Facility, Mustafar-

"Have you done it...?" a man spoke walking slowly into the control room however his cloak covered his body and head into a shroud in darkness looked as a Neimodian man in a Confederacy Navel Uniform was overlooking a large control panel on the wall "I'm taking a humongous risk Lord Sidious...if Lord Severus catches wind of the Shut Down Command I've implemented into his Droid Army, I fear for my life far more then then you can do" the green alien turned to face the secret Sith Lord who slowly strides into the room.

"Do not fear my green friend...this PRETENDER cannot grant power nor punishment like me, this LORD SEVERUS...is nothing more then a RIVAL" Sidious exclaimed darkly but smiled feeling pleased that he has now been granted a way to shut down the Droid Army when he is ready grooming his soon to be Sith Apprentice then convert the republic into his image.

However the green skinned alien just shook lightly as he remembered what Dooku did to anyone who dared mess with his Droids...instant execution by Force Lightning "now, tell me about this...Lord Severus, if I'm going to be in this...'Play War' with him then I might as well get to know him." Sidious faced the Neimodian who just shrugged and looked back "I'm just the head of the droid manufacturing plants Lord Sidious, all I know is that Lord Severus appeared at the techno union making bargains and deals with the heads of the Tech Giants." The Head droid builder exclaimed which he sees Sidious twirled his wrist a bit signally to continue.

"Well when Nute Gunray introduced me to Lord Severus, I had a feeling of dread-" "a common feeling when confronting the Sith my friend" Sidious interrupted before the Neimodian continued "but I was at ease and felt...happy, as if I was in front of my own parents for the first time in decades with a proud achievement to present to them" Neimodian watched Sidious who held a confused look as the feeling of dread was a common sign of a Sith but this new feeling was definitely not a Sith Trait "that's...unusual, my master told me that the Sith is connected to negative feelings and the dark side of ones connection to the force, but to cause others to express and feel such positive emotions is the aura of a Jedi...how peculiar, anything else?" Sidious asked wanting to know more but knew that this Severus seemed to have connections of both sides of the force.

The Neimodian shook his head "unfortunately Lord Sidious, I hardly know anything about Severus. If you want to know more then go find someone in his inner circle or locate deep files in the Jedi Order" Sidious raised an eyebrow at the Neimodian who continued "everyone in the Confederacy knows that Severus originated from the Jedi Order" "everyone...aside from me, this 'Lord Severus' is a clever lad but to fail to cover his tracks from his origins may prove a vital advantage piece for me...thank you my friend" Sidious thanks before raising his hand reaching out in the force towards the Neimodian who started gasping and choking then grasped his neck looking at Sidious "I apologize but your fear to this pretender will no doubt allow your fear to expose my involvement"

With a sickening crunch the neck of the Neimodian breaks killing the alien in a swift movement, Sidious turned showing a dark smile knowing his search for his rival has started "now 'DARTH SEVERUS', you will now see the true power of a Sith Lord hard at work..."

—

Poll 1:

Option 1: Recruit Ki Adi Mundi

Option 2: Kill Ki Adi Mundi

Poll 2:

Option 1: Recruit Kit Fisto

Option 2: Kill Kit Fisto

Poll 3:

Option 1: Recruit Mace Windu

Option 2: Kill Mace Windu

Poll 4:

Option 1: Recruit CT-2224 "Cody"

Option 2: Kill CT-2224 "Cody"

Poll 5:

Option 1: Recruit CT-7567 "Rex"

Option 2: Don't Recruit CT-7567 "Rex"

Poll 6:

Option 1: Recruit the Nightsister Cult

Option 2: Kill the Nightsister Cult

Poll 7:

Option 1: Recruit the Nightbrother Clan

Option 2: Kill the Nightbrother Clan

Poll 8:

Option 1: Reconnect with Saphron and Terra Arc

Option 2: Don't Reconnect with Saphron and Terra Arc

Poll 9: now you'd think this may be confusing but let me explain, your probably yelling at me "SKY!? WHY DO YOU WANNA TRAVEL INTO THE UNKNOWN REGIONS WHEN THEY ARE JUST FILLED WITH STAR CLUSTERS AND QUASARS!? THAT CAN'T BE TRAVELED WITHOUT GETTING HURT" now the reason why I put that in is because traveling into the unknown regions gives Jaune access to worlds with unknown species and technology, if this is yes that means I can implement several new Non Canon species and technology then I can accept new technology and species from y'all.

Option 1: Travel and Explore the Unknown Regions

Option 2: Don't Explore the Unknown Regions

—

Military Charter

Leaders:

\- Jaune Arc/Count Dooku -Leader of the CIS- Jaune Arc is Truly Dooku who's known as the Leader of the CIS who's been battling against the Grand Republic Army for several years, using his training of both yeh light and the dark along with one who's practice both sides. He has defected from the Jedis after learning about there indifference towards the outer realms along with not assisting worlds or problems like slavery or even stopping bounty hunters with major crimes or even the hutts, he left when the Jedis became the loyal mutts of the Republic while the government tends to only care for the core worlds.

\- Xoxaan -Spirt of the Darkside- one of the first Sith Lords in existence who originally enslaved the Sith Race from Korriban though until her death, she waited thousands of years for a worthy apprentice which one is Darth Kryat though she continued to wait for a new apprentice to pass on her knowledge until one man she considered the perfect apprentice that not only to wield the knowledge of ancient Sith but the knowledge of ancient Jedi

\- Nomi Sunrider -Spirit of the Lightside- Nomi was a Grand Master of the Jedi order at one point in history and was the first Jedi to not only purge evil from someone's soul but to also sever there connection to the force, after her death she waited thousands of years for someone who she could pass on her knowledge but at one point believed no Jedi could use her knowledge without fear of it being used for evil, until she met the perfect force sensitive who can not only use her power for good but to also balance the Sith teaching with her Jedi Teaching

\- Darth Revan -Spirit of the Middle- Revan is known to have practice both the light and the dark of the force being a Jedi since birth then taking on the mantle as dark lord until being redeemed as a Jedi once more but this time he has decided to use the power of both worlds though being trapped as a force ghost for thousands of years until he came across a force sensitive that's receiving training from both Jedis and Sith, he held potential to be like himself in the modern times.

Generals/Admirals:

\- Admiral Trench -Grand Admiral- Trench is a spider humanoid that joined the CIS under the true point of freedom and security for all planets of all rims not just the core worlds, Trench met the count during the wide galaxy recruitment for a swift officers training course and Trench felt tranced at the count who wants freedom for everyone

\- General Kalani -Commander- Kalani is a super tactical droid built during the first batch of Droids to be built on the world of Geonosis as to be one of the commanding Droids, Kalani was built to be a ruthless calculating machine but he held an emotional connection to organics who just wants to live in peace

Heavy Fighters

\- Asajj Ventress -Dark Jedi- Asajj is NightSister who has shown immense control of the force and taken away by the Jedis but as time grew during her training, the woman has grown disillusioned about the Jedis and left the order in secret braving the wilds on her own then almost died if not for the fact that another Jedi deserter by the name of Dooku, rescued by him she joined the growing CIS as one of his assassins now claimed to be a Dark Jedi

\- Grievous -Marauder- Grievous had lost everyone on his home world when the Jedis had stuck there noses in a matter that didn't involve them, thus leaving his world that no longer has need of him, he Came across a Munificent Class Frigate then boarded it while trying to ask for more fuel but as it turns out Dooku was on that ship

\- Dogad Emios -Dark Jedi- Dogad is one of the few Jedis who sees the flaws of the Jedi order and admired Dooku for leaving the order and start a movement to bring change to the Galaxy where peace and order is supplied to all not just the core worlds, Lasan is a planet in the outer realm and such had a close nit world where crime and war is hardly an issue, leaving the Jedi order Dogad became one of the first when the call for an all galactic recruitment is heard

\- Aihha Rotel -Mandolorian Warrior- Aihi is a Female Mandolorian Clan Leader who's remained true to the traditions of her ancient while the planet of Mandalor became neutral and pacifists, When a divided Branch of deathwatch came to force Aihis clan to join there deathwatch she fought but nearly was defeated until the CIS came due to a distress beacon for help. She admired and joined the CIS when Dooku proposed she fight against the republic

\- Jango Fett -Bounty Hunter- Jango is a highly skilled bounty hunter and Mandolorian who had faced and lived against multitude of Jedis as well as developed quite the hatred for the Jedis as they had interfered with his business more then enough times, Jango was initially hired to assist in the growth of the Clone Army until he was hired by Jaune to fight for the CIS

\- Bridger -OOM Commander- Being it's base form of a OOM Commander Droid this one seems more unique then the rest even earning praise from Grievous which was very not common, commanding legions of Droids on the field even capable of reading attack patterns and strategies from Republic troops capable of countering them in mid battle making this droid heavily intelligent then the rest of the B1s, Optimistic most times earning the irritation from Grievous for not taking his job seriously -Submitted by Battledroid1106

\- Korvac -Sand People Dark Jedi- an unknown alien species born on the sandy dunes of Tatooine and raised by the most aggressive species on the desert planet, Korvac was taken by the Jedi order by force by nearly killing the Sand People Sub Tribe, Korvac after many years training in the jedi order escaped from all its rules and restrictions to decide how the sand person would act, leaving the order wandered the galaxy to try and return to his home came cross the CIS instead then joined them to take the chance on killing Jedi. -Submitted at by CloneCaptainBriggs

\- Fives -Arc Trooper- Fives was originally the first person to come across order 66 then anyone and tried to warn everyone about the plot against the Jedi but no one would listen to him, not the Republic, not the clones nor the Jedi which ten secret plot was against, Fives felt defeated and enraged that no one seemed to care about the clones at all until dooku came to him willing to listen, after a night at the bar for the clone to explain himself dooku said he could join the CIS though while he's forced to kill the clones, he has the potential of saving more lives then the few he's putting down.

\- Kirlian Stine -Mandalorian Soldier- Kirlian is a Mandolorian man who was forced to join deathwatch at a very young age and had been acted as a child soldier, when he escaped from there clutches and ran all he had for work was bounty hunter work though as the years goes by his skills and reputation grew that even got the attention of a by the name of Dooku -Submitted by X3Runner

\- Lania Serth -Grey Jedi Teacher- Lania is a squid like woman who was shown to be very gifted in the force and was a prime target for the Jedi order but before the Jedis could get her, Lania was founded and saved by Marec and his wife which made the woman grateful for there action and asked if she could join there order, years later she became a master of the force and chosen to teach the younger generation on how to properly control there powers -Submitted by ComparedDread12

\- Kehno Saa -Dark Jedi- Kehno is a Togruta Female who has been owned by a Weekay Pirate for almost her whole life since a child, sold off constantly as a prostitute or forced to be raped by her own master, she met Dooku when the CIS Leader came to her master for a job but once he saw her in her current position. Dooku got so mad that he ordered her masters and his companions there immediate deaths then rescued the woman then sensed she was force sensitive and handed her off to the Dark Jedi Academy which is an academy of future Jedis that can be trained to fight for the CIS -Submitted by GhostFang12

\- Crusher -B2 Super Battle Droid- Crusher is a unique B2 Series Battle Droid built with plating meant for a Munificent Frigates as such made this droid super hardened that only vehicle fire could destroy it, it's very calculating as well as ruthless towards the enemies of the Confederacy as well as held undying loyalty to the Supreme Commander -Submitted by BattleDroid1106

\- Dread -BX Commando Droid- Dread is what many would consider the perfect marksmen of a droid as many thing that a droid Commando would hold is replaced making this one unique among the unique, Dread is also very sadistic when it comes to killing off the republic as well as the most agile of the crop, Dread also holds an undying loyalty towards the separatists and the supreme commander -Submitted by BattleDroid1106

\- Shachar Farr -Separatist Senator-

\- Jar Jar Binks -Spy and Dark Jedi-

\- Marius Maider -Dark Jedi-

\- Mother Talzen -Night Mother-

\- Sev'rance Tann -Sith Acolyte-

\- Shesar Ricyeo -Sith Assassin-

\- Arden Lynn -Ancient Jedi-

AirForce:

(Starships/Warships)

\- Invisible Hand (Flagship)

\- Providence-Class Dreadnought

\- Providence-Class Carrier/Destroyer

\- Munificent Frigates (I think they act more as "Heavy Destroyers" than a "Frigate")

\- Lucrehulk-class Batteship

\- Recusant-Class Light Destroyers

\- Separatist Supply Ship

\- C-9969 Landing Craft

\- Akaan Galaar

(Star Fighters)

\- Vulture Droid

\- Hyena Bomber

\- Tri-Droid Fighter

\- HMP Droid Gunship

\- Geonosian Starfighter

Army:

(Infantry)

\- B1 Battle Droids

\- B2-Super Battle Droids

\- B2-Super Battle Droid Rocket Trooper

\- B2-HA Super Battle Droid

\- OOM-Command Droid

\- Tactical Droid

\- Super Tactical Droid

\- Geonosians Warriors

\- Umbarans

\- Mandolorians

(Vehicle)

\- AAT

\- MTT

\- Homing-Spider Droid

\- Dwarf-Spider Droid

\- Snail Tank

\- Super Tank

\- STAP

\- Octuptarra Magna Tri-Droid

\- Umbaran Heavy Mobile Cannon

\- Crab Droid

\- Hailfire Droid

\- Umbaran Heavy Tank

(Artillery)

\- Defoliator Deployment Tank

\- J-1 Proton Cannon

\- J-1 Semi Proton Cannon

(Sea Forces)

\- Manta Droid Fighters

\- Aqua-Droids

Armaments

\- E-5 Blaster

\- E-5C Heavy Blaster

\- E-5s Sniper

\- Vibroblade

\- Geonosian Sonic Blaster

\- Double Barrel Repeating Blaster

\- Umbaran Blaster Pistol

\- Droid Commando Personal Shield

\- RPS-6 Rocket Launcher

\- RG-4D

\- Z-6 Rotary Blaster Cannon

Troop Capacity (of each ship):

(Providence-Class Carrier/Destroyer) or (Providence-Class Dreadnought)

\- 900 Crew

\- 48, 287 (Active)

\- 1.5 Million Battle Droids (Deactivated)

\- 500 Armored Vehicles

\- 120 Vulture Droids

\- 120 Tri-Droid Fighters

\- C-9979 Landing Craft

\- Shuttles

\- 100 HMP Droid Gunship

(Lucrehulk-class Battleship)

\- 1,500 Vulture Droids

\- 1,500 Troop Carriers

\- 6,250 AAT

\- 330,000 Battle Droids

\- 150-300 Crew

\- 50 C-9979 Landing Craft

(Munificent-Frigate)

\- 150,000 Battle Droids

\- 200 Crew

\- 12-36 Starfighters

\- 12 C-9979 Landing Craft/Shuttles

(Separatist Supply Ship)

\- Multiple C-9979 Landing Craft

(Recusant-Class Light Destroyers)

\- Multiple Starfighters

\- 40,000 Battle Droids (Deactivated)

\- 300 Crew

\- 1 C-9979 Landing Craft

(Akaan Galaar Capital Cruiser)

\- Dreadnaught

\- 2 Super Heavy Mass Drivers, 6 Heavy Mass Drivers, 8 Heavy Turbo Lasers, 20 Light Turbo Lasers, 6 Light Laser Cannons, 4 Ion Cannons

\- Crew: 20,000, Passengers: 50,000

-160 Starfighter

Inside Jaunes Office-

* Aquariums with Live Aquatic Life next to the door on the left

* Four Unique Lightsabers in a Display Case on the left wall from the door

* A display figure wearing old republic era Mandolorian Armor it's located on the opposite side of the door from the aquarium

* The Part Destroyed Remains of Darth Revans mask that's on Dooku desk

* A large cracked urn in a glass display case that's next to the lightsabers

* A sacred Jedi Book called: Aionomica which is a sacred Jedi text said to contain knowledge of the force, located on a pedestal behind Dooku desk

* A Sacred Jedi Book called: Rammahgon which is a sacred Jedi text said to have knowledge of ancient Jedis and the creation of the Jedi order

* A Jedi Holocron said to be used by Jedi Master Bastia Shan in the time of the old republic, located directly on Dookus desk

* A Sith Holocron once used to store information by the first immortal Sith Lord, Darth Adahi. Located right next to the Jedi Holocron

* Mask of Darth Momin is a mask of a Dark Lord in ancient times that's said to have focused far more in creation of Sith relics then most other Sith who are focused on destruction, legend states that Momin is cursed in the mask and lives on through the curse. Located on a head pedestal behind Dookus desk

* Mask of Darth Nihilus is a mask worn by the Lord of Hunger, this Sith Lord was granted a major need to feed on the force though throughout his reign his body eroded and bonded his spirit inside his mask, Legend states that Nihilus still lives on through the mask, waiting for one to be foolish enough to wear his mask. Located on a similar head pedestal next to Lord Momin on his right


	3. Chapter 3: War Comes with Loss

Chapter 3: War Comes with Loss

—

An elder Jedi walks through the streets of Rodia passing by crudely made barricades consisting of crates filled with food or munition, Jaune looks around seeing the countless tan colored B1 Droids moving crates "Lord Severus" Jaune turned his head to face Dread who walked up with an unmoved expression, which was logical because dread is a BX-Series Commando Droid "Yes Captain Dread?" "I was unable to locate the intruders you have specified but I'll be certain to sweep the entire city after we have dealt with the republic invaders" Dread exclaimed his plan which the old Jedi nodded "yes indeed-" jaune started to speak but his communicator started sounding off which he raises his right wrist showing his comm brace "speak" the Jedi exclaimed which Kalani spoke through it "Lord Severus, Republic forces has broke through our line and they are sending troops onto the surface"

Jaune cursed in an ancient tongue "Roger, Senator Farr do you copy?" Jaune spoke switching to a different comm line with Orcanda responding through it "yes My Lord, I'm at the control core to the entire city" "we are out of time, activate the blast shields" Jaune puts down his wrist then shouts out "all soldiers! We are out of time! Get into positions" and like that Droids started scrambling around to get towards there desired positions leaving Jaune onto the main road facing the hanger.

A loud roaring sound is heard causing Jaune to see thick plated blast shields extended from the ground on the edges of the glass down slowly but swiftly encasing the glass down then slowly drowning the city in pure pitch darkness "prepare, for those who strike first will gain victory..." Jaune spoke slowly unclipping his Jedi Cloak letting it fall of his shoulders revealing his cloaked form before his entire body is bathed in darkness.

No sound is heard, only vibrations as loud sounds is heard hitting the metal dome before it shook heavily indicating Y-Wing Bombers hitting the dome with proton bombs until it stopped showing its fruitless endeavors until a few minutes after loud sounds is heard inside the main hanger however Jaune had an idea moving his wrist close to his mouth speaking into it softly "Senator Farr...do you have control of the main hanger bay?" "Yes My Lord, why?" "I want you to shut down the doors to the hanger on my signal, we can box in the Republic with us then wipe them out" Jaune moves his hand down slowly and silent moved forward while extending his self through the force and walked as if he could see through the darkness.

"I do not need my eyes to see" Jaune spoke to particularly no one but didn't realize someone was nearby "your quite strange Lord Severus..." "...Corporal Crusher?" Jaune spoke out which the now identified B2-Series Super Battle Droid spoke "Yes sir" The elder Jedi grunted continuing to move forward silently with perfect precision of his surroundings until the doors to the hanger slowly opened letting the sunlight showing dozens of white armored clone troopers "Alright soldiers! We are entering pitch black! Lights on and guns hot! Separatist Filth may be hiding here so be ready to blast down anything that moves until we can get these blast shields down" the Clone Commander shouted which the other green painted troopers responded with "SIR YES SIR!"

The troopers clicked on the light on there helmet turning on the lights looking around raising there blasters in caution, slowly entering the city looking around "these barricades had been placed deliberately, they prepared-" one of the White based troopers exclaimed until he looked up seeing a red bolt striking his helmet sending back sprawling onto the floor.

The troopers crouched in surprise "AMBUSH! RETALIATE!" The green Clone Commander exclaimed raising his blaster shooting it onto the city with the other troopers but due to they can't see thus they fired blindly into the city in a hail of blue blaster bolts but the Droids partially came out of there varies hiding spots from behind walls, crate barricades and roofs fired back in hails of red blaster bolts hitting several troopers "fall back to the hanger!" The green commander exclaimed turning and running back with the 15 troopers following but three got hit in the back with red bolts hitting the ground but the hanger closed its massive doors behind the clones separating them from the Separatist controlled city.

"WE DID IT!" A random B1 Unit shouted out from what seems like to be on the roof on Jaunes right "don't celebrate just yet, that's the first wave and we managed to catch them all by surprise but the second wave won't be as cautious thus they will be much harder to fight off" Jaune warned then having an internal conversation with his masters 'Master Revan?' 'Yes Boy?' The Dead Master of both sides answered waiting for his students question 'do you have any tactics from the Old Republic we can use?' Revan remained silent for the time obviously thinking 'in this? No but I do know some old Military Maneuvers back in my time in the Republic, you can use them against your opponents' 'anything for an edge' Jaune exclaimed in his mind feeling through the force that more Republic forces is coming into the hanger "this is bad, let's just hope something good comes out of all this suffering" the elder Jedi commented.

Minutes passed by as the hanger doors slowly opened once again however unlike the 23 Clone Soldiers that first appeared bathing the light but now there was five walkers however the doors didn't fully opened when the Republic Walkers started full auto shooting into the dark breaking through the crate barricades which shot through some of the Droids.

Unknown to Jaune that some of those crates held detonators, those crates were the first line of defense which exploded causing the Droids hiding behind it to get sent back pieces broke from the shockwave and fire, parts of the Droids are sent flying through the air.

The crates that had exploded had now become the remains of a large fire that partially illuminated the pitch black city showing the glowing eyes of the B2 Super Units and the Glowing white eyes of the BX Commandos, the riders of the walkers slowlynstarted walking into the now partially flame lit room "open fire!" Jaune shouted prompting the Droids start start firing back at the enemy turning the entire street luminated with flashes of red and blue.

Jaune ignited his white blade which illuminated his right side with a white lumination showing his normal brown sweatpants and sweatshirt "take out the walkers!" Jaune ordered raising his blade deflecting bolts of blue plasma back at the Republic soldiers 'i certainly hope sun is doing a better job then me...' Jaune exclaimed his thoughts hoping his second in command is doing her hand of a mission.

-Location: Christophsis-

On the crystallized planet known as Christophsis is where the people had turned towards the Confederacy for supplies and protection after the republic had stepped up production on mining the valuable crystals so the Separatists is fighting the republic for control.

At the Separatist control center on the other side of the large crystallized city, a Belalisk Warrior is at the control center looking through the video projected by a Separatist Recon Droid "I...I love my brothers! Your all just to blind to see it" the video showing a clone who had betrayed the republic under the Belalisk Orders "well" the Dark Jedi exclaimed straightening up using his lower arms of his four arm body to place it on his hips, his very voice is deep and powerful "it seems that my spy had been caught, well it won't matter in such cases. Slick wiped out the Armor Depot which gives us the a major advantage" "Major Kandrik?" The Belalisk turned showing his grey reptilian face with yellowish haired tied in a pony tail and a plated look over his head and a grey bulge pouch for a chin "yes?" The B1 Unit held his E-5 Carbine stood at attention "my scouts have reported in, Republic activity at the other side of the city has begun moving heavy anti armor cannons"

Kandrik as his named stroked his bulging sack chin with intrigued look clear on his reptile like face "in the dead of night? The republic is bold but clumsy, they aim to make up for there lack of armored support so they were moving the heavy cannons as fast as they can to ensure they aren't caught unprepared hm" The Balelisk did a vocal internal chuckled with a clear amused face "thank you for the report Sargent" "Roger Roger" the droid spoke turning around 180 Degrees and walked away with the flank of his feet.

Kandrik starts walking out of the command center using his right upper arm to move down to grab the holodisk that rested next to his collapsed double bladed lightsaber before moving it up turning it onto connect to someone, moments later a Tactical Droid appeared through the hologram "yes sir?" "How is the maneuver of the first wave coming? I want the wave prepared to be sent off at dawn" Kandrik exclaimed his attention which the droid nodded "two more hours will be needed to arm the tanks and Octapterra Droids as well as put the Destroyer Droids into position" "Lieutenant, time isn't something I like to spend freely. Make sure it's done before dawn" Kandrik spoke with malice which the droid nodded with a salute before the holodisk turns off.

The Belalisk groans lowering his upper arms and lower arms then used his left upper arm to rub the bridge of his alien nose "I swear if Neptune was here, he'd crack a tasteless joke which would bring a smile to my face" The alien chuckled at the very memory until he frowned about a memory back at his home planet.

Kandriks homeplanet wasn't the planet of the Belalisks but that belonged to the body Kandrik inhabited but infact the soul inside the alien body belonged to the mysterious world of remnant but died during his search of a close friend named Jaune arc but soon that frown turned into a smile as he remembered found and reconnected with the old Jedi decades ago.

-Flashback: 50 Years Ago, Location: Currosant, Jedi Temple-

Inside the halls of the Jedi Order is where the Belalisk is walking through patting down his fresh pressed robes making sure no damage had occurred after a planet revolted against the Jedis and he was sent to quell the damage "Master Kandrik" The Belalisk turned to find a young Jedi Master barely started to grow a mustache "Padawan Jinn, What is it you require from me?" Kandrik was a Jedi Master who recently got promoted with his sheer skill with the lightsaber and use of the force.

The young Qui Gon rubbed the back of his head sheepishly which made the young Belalisk smiling "I wanted to ask Master Dooku for Training but I'm afraid he'd turn me down" "ahhh, no need to be afraid young Padawan. Master Dooku may seem intimidating but he has trained several Padawans who turned out to become the best in there respective fields" this note of inspiration from the Belalisk Jedi got the young Qui Gon to look inspired "thanks Master!" "Anytime" Qui turned and started running in hopes to find Master Dooku.

The Belalisk chuckled putting his upper and lower arms behind himself happy to have inspired someone though when he turned around stubbed his foot onto a pillar then roared out in pain uncollapsing the hands behind his back raising his upper arms out in the air while using his lower arms to cradle his large alien feet as he hopped on one foot "ARRRGH! SON OF A FAUNUS WHORE! OUM DAMMIT THAT HURT!" The alien Jedi shouts out using terms from his original planet but turned around feeling someone behind him.

It was Dooku wearing his normal outfit consisting of swear pants and shirt but his looks of a growing yellow beard and short blonde messy hair however unlike what Kandrik would've expect someone to look shock, Dooku looked curious "where did you hear those words Kold?" Kold narrowed his eyes back at the human Jedi then spoke to the curious man "depends...ever heard of a planet named Remnant?" "That would be the case Master Kandrik...its my homeworld..." Kandriks eyes widened slowly putting his foot back onto the floor straightening up until he got a good look from the man "...wait...does the name Jaune Arc mean anything to you?" Jaunes eyes widened as well before putting his hands behind his back "I casted out the name arc after my family has abandoned me"

Kolds eyes soon turned normal and a happy smile came onto his face "it really is you..." The alien spoke causing Jaune to clock his head slightly in confusion which the Belalisk caught using his lower left arm to pat his chest "Jaune, it's me. Sun" Jaunes eyes returned to its shock state "Sun? Sun Wu Kong?!" The now names former Remnant inhabitant grinned nodding at him thus both former inhabitants surged forward giving each other a grand hug before pulling back both with a smile "how?" "Me and Cardin went looking for you and I died then reincarnated into this body" Sun responded with that then used his right upper arm to grasp Jaunes left shoulder "I found you finally, I've given up after coming here but now we are reunited and I'll follow you anywhere old friend" Jaune smiled at this happy to have a friend to watch his back.

decades later when Jaune grown hatred towards the order asked sun to follow him to create a better Republic and sun agreed both leaving the order together

-Flashback End-

Kold grunts rubbing a hand over his alien face and bulging chin then looked up at the night sky speaking in his new voice "well, guess we wait until the first wave can be launched" The Reincarnated Remnantian looks back down continuing his walk speaking into his lower right arm wrist comm "Captain Emios, What is the status of the Ray Shields?" A voice came through which belongs to the Lasat Dark Jedi Dohad Emios "it's messed the heck up! Whoever was building it needs to be shot" "can you get it working" the voice didn't respond immediately but when it did was not good news "yes but the way it is now, even if we rush it's not going to be functional till it hits Noon"

The Belalisk gave a frustrated groan speaking calmly as to not anger the other dark Jedi "that is not acceptable news Captain" "what do expect from me! Who built the generator did a shotty job!" Sun started thinking about what to do but in any case the shields won't be able to help until the Belalisk Dark Jedi sends out the estimated time for the second wave "then get to work Captain Emios, if that generator isn't up before I send out my second wave then you will be answering to me for your failure" Kold spoke darkly into his comm before cutting off the connection grunting at the headaches for running a military operation.

-Location: Rodia, Roconda-

A Half Hour had passed since the Battle of Rodia had commenced and many bodies of clones littering the road as well as parts of Droids, however with the combined light of red and blue as well as from the clones helmets it's basically a light Show making the darkness not limiting either side.

Jaune stood at the front of the troops moving his white bladed lightsaber fast blocking the numerous amounts of blue blaster bolts which hits the clones hitting the floor "hold this line! If we lose this line then we lose Roconda!" Jaune shouted at his troops until he raised his comm on his right arm with the voice of Orcanda Farr coming through "LORD SEVERUS! REPUBLIC SOLDIERS ARE BREAKING INTO YHE COMMAND CENTER!" "BLAST!" Jaune shouted as Farrs connection had been cut off prompting Jaune to turn towards Bridger who joined the soldiers on the front lines shooting at the Republic forces with his E-5 Carbine "Commander Bridger!" Bridger looked to the right where Severus was and stopped shooting ready to listen "I've lost contact with Sena-" Jaune started to shout out but stopped as he looked up.

The blast doors that surrounded and encased the city started to unfold and open pouring in the sunlight onto the city showing the bright onto the broken rubble and bodies all over.

Jaune grits his teeth looking back at Bridger with a determined look in his blue eyes "take command while I assure the status of Senator Farr, Republic Forces has taken control of the blast doors where Senator Farr was at" Bridger nodded turning back to the growing line of Republic soldiers continuing to shoot as Dooku starts running towards the right out of the main battlefield.

Jaune runs through the alleyway into another main road running towards the center of city where the main control hub, Jaune deignited his lightsaber running towards the control but slowed to a walk seeing the doors blown in 'I have a bad feeling' Nomi exclaimed inside Jaunes head which he too feels a bad sensation through the force slowly approached the blown in doors even stopping in Jaunes tracks as the sensations was filled with fear, regret, rage and sadness, those sensations through the force was so fermented in the air even Jaune stopped himself from falling into a form of depression.

"Fear, Regret, Rage and Sadness...it's so thick in the air that it's suffocating..." Jaune exclaimed slowly entering the room filled with a eerie red light and each step deeper into the control room the thickness of the four main negative emotions is increasing to the point Jaune had to start breathing through his mouth because the air so suffocating.

Jaune stopped as each step increases in intensity as the main metal door was slightly parted "...Orcanda Farr is through there" 'thanks for pointing out the obvious genius!...it's not like any of the four of us isn't a force sensitive!' Revan exclaimed sarcastically however Jaune doesn't take note of it at all as he slowly started moving again towards the partly open door.

Once Jaune reached the door, the elder Jedi slowly raised his left hand pushing in the door into the red colored room and Jaune found 4 Bodies of basic white clones where the door was and a clone with a green paint job was by the main control console dead on it "I must assume he died after opening the blast doors" Jaune comments about the dead commanding clone 'to die in such a way, it's the war equivalent of dying on the toilet' Xoxaan comments with a giggle often finding death to be amusing to herself 'show some respect, a republic soldier he may be but he fought the same as a warrior and such deserves at least to not be mocked' Jaune thought to the souls in his head with annoyance since it was clear two of them never fought in a full scaled war.

Jaune continued to look around to find Farr at the far end corner of the room sitting on the wall as his chest slowly heaved in and out showing that the rodian senator was still alive and breathing however the many indications of lit plasma holes shows he's not gonna be around for long, Jaune runs over towards Farr in Force Enhanced Speed before kneeling to the slowly dying rodian "Senator! What happened?!" Farr slowly opens his eyes for it to roll towards the old Jedi "M-My Lord?...Republic...Forces aimed to bring down the blast shields...I did my best to try and prevent them...but...I can't keep hold of tank bred soldiers..." Farr exclaimed out of breath almost closing his eyes until he widened up from the permanent sleep that he almost went into.

Jaune kneels down to the rodian man and slightly smacked his cheek to ensure Orcanda stayed awake "and they didn't try to talk you down?" "No...they started shooting at me before I could grab my emergency blaster..." Jaune sneered at the fact that the Republic would shoot at an unarmed civilian with no provocation whatsoever "are you alright Senator? Do you believe you can stay awake long enough for my medical Droids to help?" Jaune asked smacking Orcandas cheek slightly who reopened his eyes a bit but half shut "...I may be hopeful My Lo-" "Jaune" Orcandas eyes rolled back towards Jaune with curiosity "my real name is jaune" "Jaune...rolls off the tongue ain't it?" The rodian joked slightly even in his condition.

"Anyway,...I may be hopeful...but even I know a deadman when I see one..." the senator exclaimed obviously clear he knows he's going to die, with Jaune adopting a look of grave concern "don't talk like that senator, your far to important to die!" "...Jaune?...tell my son...I love him" The rodian exclaimed before his head slowly moved towards his right shoulder, eyes closing not even opening when Jaune smacked his cheek hard.

The old Jedis heart grieves even dipping his head down as the comms on Jaunes wrist sounded off "all units, this is General Kalani of the Huntsmen Fleet, 3 of the four Venator Cruisers had been destroyed and the final cruiser has surrendered. What is the status of the ground battle" another voice comes through the communication lines which belongs to Bridger "this is Commander Bridger of the Assault Force, the clones had surrendered. Good job everyone! We've won now I'm taking the surrendered clones to the hangers" Jaune turns off his comms slowly bringing his left hand up to rub the stress and sadness out of his eyes.

In the hanger by where 22 Clones, 13 Basic White Armored Clones, 8 Green Painted Clones and one Clone Commander with a heavy Paint Job and a belt horizontal on his chest plate though he was holding his hands in the air with the rest of his clone brothers watching as a rodian was doing a little dance with two B1s behind him "ahhhh yeah! We won the day guys!" The Young rodian exclaimed cheerfully.

(A/N: The dance Shachar does is the default dance in fortnite so imagine Shachar and two B1s doing that's dance)

The Droids who were holding the clones at gunpoint was watching with amusement "indeed we did Young Senator" the B2 Unit Named Crusher exclaimed with amusement in his robotic tone, Shachar snorted stopping his little dance turning towards crusher with a grin then turned towards the clones walking towards them "how does it feel Clone? To be bested by non tank breds?" The Clone Commander However chose not to respond however obviously peeved at the notion of being called a Tank Bred.

"Awww is the clone getting mad?"

"Must be! I think I saw an eye twitch!"

"Silly silly clone!"

"Worthless tank breds"

The B1s and several B2 Units started hurling insults towards the prisoners of war but none of them could respond harshly back without the threat of being executed but that all stopped when three more figures entered the room which was two B1 soldiers holding prisoner who was senator Padmé Amidala in her usual white diplomacy uniform binded "Representative Amidala!" The Clone leader exclaimed to the woman who beamed at the Clone "Commander Gree!" However she soon came down when she saw the clones being under hostage "ma'am, are you alright? The seps didn't do anything to you?" Padmé shook her head at him "I'm fine Commander but why are you here?"

Gree clocked his head at her curious on why she would ask that speaking his thoughts "ma'am? We were ordered to extract you then liberate Rodia from the Separatists" "Commander...I gave no order for extraction nor did I call for help" "WHAT!?" The clones shouted at the revolution even the Droids stared in shock "Representative Amidala!? Are you saying that this entire battle was a misunderstanding?!-" Gree shouted in shocked as over 78 Clone died today but no one answered as someone spoke "a misunderstanding that had taken the life of a very important man..." an old voice filled with regret spoken prompting every soul, Artificial and Organical to look at the doors leading into the city showing Darth Severus with a heavily remorseful look and the dead body of Orcanda Farr.

Shachar and Padmé being the obviously closest to the deceased senator stared in shock "DAD!?" "UNCLE ONO!?" Both ran towards Jaune with the latter not caring about her status as a hostage, the old Jedi kneeled down putting Orcandas body onto the ground "this battle should have never taken place, it was caused by the misunderstanding" Jaune exclaimed keeping his eyes closed not wanting to look into the eyes of the sole member of the Farr.

Shachar was shaking at the very sight of his dead father even falling to his knees and tears filling his eyes.

Padmé stayed behind the young Shachar "Shac-" Padmé started to speak her condolences to the young rodian "SHUT UP!" But Shachar shouted even catching the soldiers off guard which the young rodian turned towards Padmé who stepped back from the sudden lash out "DON'T YOU EVEN DARE! YOU PREACHED PEACE AND YOU KRIFFING SCHUTTA WENT BEHIND YOUR OWN BELIEFS AND ATTACKED! YOU SAID THE SEPARATISTS WOULD BRING WAR BUT WHAT I SAW WAS THE REPUBLIC ATTACKING" Padmé stepped back several times even the soldiers did "Shachar, this was not my-" "I DON'T KRIFFING CARE! GET OUT! THE REPUBLIC IS NO LONG WELCOME IN RODIA! GET OUUUUUUUT!" Shachar yelled at Padmé which she looked down in sadness.

Bridger stepped up from his line of Battle Droids "the Republic cruiser that's left is still operational, Representative Amidala, you and the rest of the clones may leave" Padmé just nodded head walking towards the clones who just stared in shock of the lethal tongue lashing the rodian gave the republic senator.

Shachar just stared down at his father tears falling free "Lord Severus?" "Yes Young Farr?" Jaune asked not looking up at the young rodian "...does this make me the leader of rodia?" Jaune didn't respond just only nodded at the question allowing Shachar to look up tears still flowing down "as the new Senator of Rodia, you will be given my peoples full support" Jaune looked up staring deep into Shachars determined eyes "now to get our revenge on the Republic...I have a proposal for you...Senator Shachar Farr"

-Location: Christophsis-

It was mid day over the main capital city of the crystallized planet and battle has already been waged but Kold Kendriks remained at the main Control Core of the Separatists side staring at the battle with his first wave of Droids and tanks blasting at the legions of clone soldiers.

Kold crossed his upper arms and placed his lower arms behind his back speaking out loud "T-26, What is the status of the Ocpaterra Units?" Kold spoke to the intercom that was on the console next to the active vid of the battle "we've lost two Ocpoterra units, destroyed by the Jedis." Kold knew this as he watched the vid showing Anakin Skywalker jumping off the cliff and destroying his Terra Units "Yes, I can see from here...a risky strategy but it's the risks one takes for the reward...if one is right. Now the status of the tanks?" The reincarnated Faunus asked.

"Nigh useless Major, the heavy cannons are tearing through our armor before our tanks could get into reach to use them" the Tactical Droid exclaimed emotionlessly giving Major Kendriks a groan escaping his bulging throat "slick should've did something to those Cannons but I've predicted this...and the status of the B1, B2 and the Dwarf Droids" "we've lost 80% of the B1 and B2 Units and we lost all Dwarf Droid Units" The Belalisk groans slowly bringing his right upper arm out of the crossed pose to rub his left eye obviously feeling the stress of war and being 78 in Belalisk Years can be tiring especially being this old for suns new people.

Kold puts down his upper right back into a cross with his other upper arm speaking clearly "pull back our remaining forces" "Roger Roger" the comms cut off after the final confirmation then the Belalisk contacts someone else "Captain Emios, What is the status of the Shield Generator?" A few moments passed when the voice of a Lasat Dark Jedi responded "we are almost done, an hour at the most" "make sure to get it done Captain because I want that shield finished before sending out the second wave" Kold reminded which a grunt was heard before the comms shut off.

40 Minutes passed and a lot of prep had been made for the second wave which Sun aka Kandriks had increased the next waves droid numbers 50 Percent of B1, B2 Units, Droid Droids and utilized the rest of his tank reserves since the first wave only used 1/7 of the tanks Kold was given for this operation and now with the shield fully operational, now the Belalisk is staring at the red energy barrier in front of his lead tank.

Kold snorts raising his upper right arm where his comms is located "Captain, make sure to expand the generator around the speed 1.25x which is around the same speed of a AAT so slowly expanding at the same rate as the tank will give us the protection and speed to take out those heavy guns before dusk" The Belalisk gave out his order with a knowing smile that this battle is now going to the Confederacy and control of Christophsis is under the CIS.

"Gotcha Major, starting the slow expansion now. I'll meet you on the field as well" Dogad said but Kold looked at his comms once more "no Captain, stay at your location. If I know Padawan Skywalker and I unfortunately do...he and Kenobi will sneak past the energy shield to destroy the generator, I need you and a few Reborn Soldiers to protect it" Sun gave the order as his Second Wave starts moving.

Dogad on the other line remained silent for a time as if he's trying to process something but spoke his mind "'Reborn'?...who are the 'Reborn' Major?" The Belalisk chuckled at this looking forward as the wave of tanks in the front potion of the war party while the last portion made up off Dwarf Droids, B1 and B2 Droids slowly passing the crystallized skyscrapers, Kold raised his upper right arm once more speaking into it "the 'reborn' captain... is a military initiative that I proposed to Lord Severus just before the clone wars had hit...a Military Order of Force Sensitives, we are what the jedis preached shouldn't be but there arrogance had blinded them how we can be used, blinded them to the power they can potentially wield. We are what true Jedis supposed to be Captain" Kandriks stopped chuckling even more "we are the true order of Jedis, there descendants, there successors. We will stand when they fall to there own arrogance." Sun Wu Kong finished speaking cutting off the line to look forward.

As the Second Wave continues his march symbolizing the March of metal feet is passing through more crystal buildings, Kold remained looking forward until loud shockwaves is heard and flashes of blue plasma hits the wall of red energy before dissolving "no need to worry! The republic cannot touch us. Keep Marching forward!" The Major shouted prompting a roar behind him giving the Belalisk there support.

As the Wave Marched the cannon fire that's hitting the barrier continued to dissolve into energy but soon stopped suddenly giving Kold to look at the second tank beside him where a droid with green paint stood from the open hatch "Major!" The droid called out to the Belalisk which he turned to the Tank Droid "the cannon stopped firing!" The droid shouted out which Kold responded sarcastically "thank you for the obvious report Tank Captain" The Belalisk turned as the advancing wave starts passing by a frankly obvious crate in the middle of the road 'Padawan Skywalker...is that the best you got?...I'm severely disappointed...'

the Belalisk turned back to the front thinking his Dark Jedi can handle the vermin "continue the March!" "ROGER ROGER!" The Droids responded behind him continuing the March, 30 minutes passed as the separatists wave reached the center of town 'something doesn't feel right' Sun thought to himself before raising his upper left arm "all forces stop!" The Belalisk Jedi exclaimed causing all tanks and Droids to stop there advancement, Kold moved his upper right arm close to his bulging chin "Dogad, stop the shields expansion" he spoke into the comms which soon the shield stopped moving.

The Tank Operation Droid next to Kolds tank looked over "is something the matter Major?" Major Kandriks didn't answer immediately as he was surveying the towers which he saw small glimmers of white armor hiding outside the shield behind the balcony then looked at the front where man wearing white and light brown Jedi battle robes was walking down the street who had his hands in the air and a knowing smile "well well! General Kenobi! Pleasure to see you again old friend." Kold exclaimed from the safety of his tank though Kenobi nodded at this "thank you Master Kandriks, I was hoping for a peace talk for the republics surrender" Kold snorted at this knowing that Obiwan had a plan up his sleeve.

Kold soon gripped the edges of the tank before using the immense strength sun held in his new body and tossed himself towards the front of the tank landing on his feet then starts walking towards Kenobi with his lower arms behind his back and his upper arms swinging gently at his sides but close enough to grab his duel double bladed weapons "do you honestly believe I wouldn't know what your planning General Kenobi? I see the soldiers up in the towers...tell me how many innocent people did you forcefully evict to put your troopers?" Obiwan was about to give a response but Kold spoke before the human could "don't answer that, I don't want to know. But I DO know you have no intent on surrendering though tell me" Kandriks spoke turning his head towards his second wave of separatist soldiers where the red energy beam hitting the sky is from.

"How well do you think Padawan Skywalkers plan is going?" Kold asked which made Obiwan wide eyed that the plan was figured out "how did you?..." Obi started to ask but Kold interrupted again "if it were any other tactical leaders, Master Kenobi then your plan may have been a success but it's me that your competing against and I always make sure my operations are a resounding success to bring back to my lord" Kold exclaimed even more turning around and starts walking back to his tank "you have 10 Minutes to return back to your command center Master Kenobi before you will be blasted into Space Dust"

Obiwan gritted his teeth turning around and walked since he immediately thought that he could distract the separatists under the illusion of a white flag then raised his right arm to speak into the comms "Anakin, fall back now. The separatists knows your coming" though anakins voice came through "what!? No way! Me and Snips just got here!- oh Force..." "what? What's happening Anakin?" Obiwan asked into his comms which Anakin responded with "4 Dark Jedis are seen Guarding the Shield Generator" Obiwan grits his teeth since figuring Kold Kandriks predicted this would happen.

-Location: Christophsis, Confederacy Shield Generator-

Anakin tsked as he poked his head out from behind a large piece of crystal rubble to face the four dark Jedis prowling around generator, 3 on the ground who were successfully avoiding the obvious droid planted security under the ground.

One of them was a Orange Tinted Twi Lek in Mandolorian Style Battle Armor though no blasters or Jedi Countering packed Gauntlets but the lone constructed lightsaber which was a basic built one, Anakin Remembered her during his time and she was seen as a loner like him but when he tried to train with her the young Jedi remembered getting angry for even dismissing a chance to not train with a Jedi prodigy "Shesar Ricyeo" Anakin muttered towards the Fallen Twilek Jedi.

Anakins eyes landed on another Dark Jedi who was a beautiful young woman who had cloth covering her eyes while her unkept long white hair though what she was wearing is what Anakin believed to be Ancient Jedi Armor with a Jedi robe, her belt contains two short handled lightsabers but they were black sleeted with lines of red signally the symbolization for a particular coven of witches "who's she master?" A Young Togruta asked her master as she peeked from the same wall Anakin is at.

The brown haired Jedi shook his head at Ahsoka Tano "no but I heard stories of a coven of witches known as the 'Nightsisters' on Dathomir that allied themselves to the separatists" Ahsoka looked at her master once again as he peeked out to look again "those lightsabers on her, I see the material was made on Dathomir" Anakin exclaimed taking his eyes off the natural beauty of the Miraluka Woman towards the Nikto who stood by the Generator looking around with a serious face "Master Ima-Gun Di?" Ahsoka asked at the Jedi Master she once knew during her time in the temple.

Anakin shook his head at his Padawan "no snips, his apprentice. Vogg Nurk" Anakin explained the true identity of the Nikto who held similar looks to the Nikto Jedi Ima-Gun Di but was actually his former Padawan "but Skyguy, why are these Jedi defying the order?" Ahsoka asked as she never was told why these Jedi left.

The brown haired Jedi just shook his head at the Togruta Learner "in recent years when the first Jedis to leave the order in 200 Years was both respected Jedi Masters, Jaune Dooku and Kold Kandriks-" "who?" Anakin pulls his head back behind cover to look at his new Padawan with a deadpanned look "did they never teach you some of the greatest Jedi Masters in the temple?" Ahsoka shook her head prompting the young Jedi Knight to grunt and was about to explain until a screech pierced anakins ears as it was the very Force is warning the Jedi Teacher prompting Anakin to grab Ahsoka shoulder pulling them back as a red saber blade pieced the stone rubble the Jedi were hiding behind.

Skidding backwards with Anakin taking in his lightsaber igniting the blue blade while the Togruta did the same but in the reverse grip to ignite the green saber "red?! Master Yoda said that Red Kyber Crystals aren't naturally grown on Ilum! Especially after we were told that the separatists had taken control of the planet" Ahsoka exclaimed the obvious facts while Anakin was just ignoring this, as well as hating his first day as a Padawan teacher.

The red saber is pulled out from the piece of rubble and a man jumps over the wall landing just on the other side showing it was Zogg Nurk, grunting slightly indicating there business though Anakin looks down at the custom made lightsaber with a gold casing however the saber blade which was still active emitted a red color though Ahsoka kept her narrowed glaring eyes at the brownish skinned alien "Zogg...why did you leave the order? For what? Disrupting order that the republic has placed?" Anakin asked wanting to know the truth about why an abnormal amount of Jedis are leaving the order for some group called the 'Reborn'

Zogg stares at anakin which made no effort to answer that question however just deignited his blade to clip it onto his right hip since the Nikto Mute is right handed then the mute starts motioning his hands in sign language "*the peace the republic tries to preserve is causing millions of innocent lives in the outer rim to suffer. I follow Lord Severus because he truly believes in change, believes in true freedom and security. I follow the future he envisions, one where equality unites the galaxy rather then a corrupt government backed by there Jedi dogs*" Zogg stopped signing then his hands falls back down to there sides.

Anakin gripped his hand because to find that Jedis are flocking an obvious superior warrior and leader makes Anakins which is making anakins blood boil to find someone stronger and more effective then him "then you will die with the confederacy" Anakin surged forward in a burst of force enhanced speed but Zogg was far quicker to the draw by unclipping and igniting the red blade to clash with the blue one, both red and blue clash with a series of sparks coming from it, Anakin sneered as he tried to push down on the Nikto but the Dark Jedi just showed no emotion even forcing Anakin to skid back "H-how...!? How are you so powerful?!" Anakin spoke through his gritted teeth only to feel angrier that someone was overpowering him.

The Nikto only mouthed out the words 'because I'm not tied down SKYWALKER' before he raised up his right hand and kicked that made Anakin roll backwards but assumes form 5 then looking at the Togruta behind the elder Jedi "get to the generator snips and shut it down!" "Right Master!" Ahsoka shouts turning to the left and starts running towards the generator but she didn't care that two Dark Jedis on the ground floor turned towards her as she charged at them.

-With Anakin-

Anakin slashes several times with his blade blade which was expertly met with a red blade with each slash clashed with a bright flash and sparks flying everywhere before clashing once again against the Nikto Dark Jedi, the Republic Jedi takes his left hand off his lightsaber surging forward in attempt to force to force push the Nikto but Zogg swiftly pulled himself and the red colored blade away and side stepped towards anakins left to grab his wrist.

The Nikto mouthed to Anakin as he starts gripping the hand before using the force mentally to stop the blue blade coming towards him in motion "{Your Nothing Skywalker, you follow a distraught order who preached that they are perfect and yet they refuse to open there eyes to the very corruption in there very order. Lord Severus saw this corruption when no one else did and those who joins the reborn are taught what was wrong and our eyes are now opened}" Zogg Mutely explained to Skywalker then force pushed the Jedi hard towards the rocky wall causing him to gasp.

Skywalker shakes his head to get the weariness out of his head as well as the incoming pain then sneers and charges at Zogg slashing at the Nikto Mute with a bright flash of blue but a sudden reignition of a red blade blocking the blue then pushed the blue upwards slashing even more.

Anakin and Zogg slashed and diced at each other with brilliant show of red and blue clashing in series of sparks flying all over though they were expertly walking across the crystallized field until Zogg clashed against Anakin once more in a brilliant flash but he stopped pushing back as he sees Ahsoka slams onto the ground face first "Agh!" She screamed before a boot from the Twilek Dark Jedi slams onto the Togrutas back then pressed down causing the Padawan to howl in pain while the Orange Twilek raised her head towards the human republic Jedi "well well well...Anakin Skywalker, the Crown Prince of Arrogance. Long may he reign" she exclaims that greets Anakin while her very smirk and hand motions projects an air of confidence.

Anakin sneers at the Twilek spatting at the Separatist Dark Jedi "Shesar Ricyeo...take your Kriffing foot off my Padawan..." Shesar starts laughing raising her right hand to slightly cover her mouth from the brown haired human but all it did was piss Anakin off even more, The Orange Twilek snorts after finishing with her mocking laugh before opening her eyes and smirking at the Jedi "or what? 'Your Highness'?" The Twilek spats at the Jedi with sarcasm knowing Anakin can't do anything as long as her foot is on the section on Ahsokas back that can cause one to lose nerve connection to the legs.

Anakin grits his teeth as he deactivates his lightsaber with his arms dropping down then willingly hands his lightsaber to the Nikto who also deactivated his lightsaber "what do you want?" Anakin asked looking at the two Dark Jedis then at the White Haired Jedi by the generator then over to the Lasat Captain ontop next to an exposed panel.

Nikto looks over at Shesar and started motioning with his both hands in the form of sign language "*translate for me*" Shesar nodded as she was taught sign language back in the Jedi temple, Zogg turns to Skywalker and motioned more in sign language but at a slow pace so the Twilek can translate properly "*Skywalker, in exchange for your Padawans life and the lives of your men. You are to leave Christophsis entirely*" Shesar translated making Anakin sigh to himself raising his hand already knowing the battle had been lost, might as well save what he can from this disastrous campaign "all units...this is General Skywalker. The campaign is over and we lost, return to the fleet. I'm issuing a full tactical retreat" Anakin finished talking into his comms and was about to have them give him his Padawan but Obiwan speaks through the channel.

"Anakin!? You can't do that!" The young Jedi speaks again feeling the stares from the Reborn Jedi "we've lost master, I'm making sure we don't lose more men nor supplies on a losing battle" The Brown Haired Jedi retorts before looking at the reborn Jedi with a sneer "I've done what you asked give me Ahsoka..." Shesar snorts but takes off her boot from the Togrutas back then kicked Ahsoka to Anakin who caught the young girl "M-Master?..." Ahsoka spoke with defeat clear on her eyes which Anakin just nodded "yeah snips...we've lost..."

—

Alright guys! Here's the latest chapter! And this time the Separatists and there more obvious competent leaders had won the day!

*Gasp* look at that! Sun Wukong has arrived in the form of a Belalisk Jedi helping Jaune bring peace to the galaxy!

Such a tragedy really, Orcanda Farr has died by the hand of trigger happy clones who shoots first and ask questions later now it looks like Rodia has given there full support to the confederacy.

—

Poll 1:

Option 1: Save the Malevolence

Option 2: let the Malevolence be Destroyed

Poll 2:

Option 1: Recruit Darth Plagueis

Option 2: Don't Recruit Darth Plagueis

Poll 3: (Orto Plutonia(Planet))

Option 1: Recruit the Talz Tribe

Option 2: Leave the Talz in peace

Poll 4: (anyone wanna recommend any famous Jedi Holocrons?)

Option 1: Steal a Holocron from the Jedi Temple for the Reborn

Option 2: Don't Steal a Holocron

Poll 5:

Option 1: Steal the Memory Crystal from Bolla Ropal

Option 2: Don't Steal the Memory Crystal

Poll 6:

Option 1: Steal/Take Jango Fetts DNA for Separatist Batch of Clones

Option 2: Don't Steal/Take Jango Fetts DNA

Poll 7:(the old beaked alien)

Option 1: Recruit Tera Sinube

Option 2: Don't Recruit Tera Sinube

Poll 8:

Option 1: Recruit Saw Gerrera

Option 2: Don't Recruit Saw Gerrera

Poll 9:

Option 1: Hire Rako Hardeen

Option 2: Don't Hire Rako Hardeen

Poll 10:

Option 1: Hire Hondos Pirate Gang

Option 2: Kill Hondo and his Gang

Poll 11:

Option 1: Create a less evil Darth Vader

Option 2: Don't Create a Darth Vader

—

Military Charter

Leaders:

\- Jaune Arc/Count Dooku -Leader of the CIS- Jaune Arc is Truly Dooku who's known as the Leader of the CIS who's been battling against the Grand Republic Army for several years, using his training of both yeh light and the dark along with one who's practice both sides. He has defected from the Jedis after learning about there indifference towards the outer realms along with not assisting worlds or problems like slavery or even stopping bounty hunters with major crimes or even the hutts, he left when the Jedis became the loyal mutts of the Republic while the government tends to only care for the core worlds.

\- Xoxaan -Spirit of the Darkside- one of the first Sith Lords in existence who originally enslaved the Sith Race from Korriban though until her death, she waited thousands of years for a worthy apprentice which one is Darth Kryat though she continued to wait for a new apprentice to pass on her knowledge until one man she considered the perfect apprentice that not only to wield the knowledge of ancient Sith but the knowledge of ancient Jedi

\- Nomi Sunrider -Spirit of the Lightside- Nomi was a Grand Master of the Jedi order at one point in history and was the first Jedi to not only purge evil from someone's soul but to also sever there connection to the force, after her death she waited thousands of years for someone who she could pass on her knowledge but at one point believed no Jedi could use her knowledge without fear of it being used for evil, until she met the perfect force sensitive who can not only use her power for good but to also balance the Sith teaching with her Jedi Teaching

\- Darth Revan -Spirit of the Middle- Revan is known to have practice both the light and the dark of the force being a Jedi since birth then taking on the mantle as dark lord until being redeemed as a Jedi once more but this time he has decided to use the power of both worlds though being trapped as a force ghost for thousands of years until he came across a force sensitive that's receiving training from both Jedis and Sith, he held potential to be like himself in the modern times.

Generals/Admirals:

\- Admiral Trench -Grand Admiral- Trench is a spider humanoid that joined the CIS under the true point of freedom and security for all planets of all rims not just the core worlds, Trench met the count during the wide galaxy recruitment for a swift officers training course and Trench felt tranced at the count who wants freedom for everyone

\- General Kalani -Commander- Kalani is a super tactical droid built during the first batch of Droids to be built on the world of Geonosis as to be one of the commanding Droids, Kalani was built to be a ruthless calculating machine but he held an emotional connection to organics who just wants to live in peace

Heavy Fighters

\- Asajj Ventress -Dark Jedi- Asajj is NightSister who has shown immense control of the force and taken away by the Jedis but as time grew during her training, the woman has grown disillusioned about the Jedis and left the order in secret braving the wilds on her own then almost died if not for the fact that another Jedi deserter by the name of Dooku, rescued by him she joined the growing CIS as one of his assassins now claimed to be a Dark Jedi

\- Grievous -Marauder- Grievous had lost everyone on his home world when the Jedis had stuck there noses in a matter that didn't involve them, thus leaving his world that no longer has need of him, he Came across a Munificent Class Frigate then boarded it while trying to ask for more fuel but as it turns out Dooku was on that ship

\- Dogad Emios -Dark Jedi- Dogad is one of the few Jedis who sees the flaws of the Jedi order and admired Dooku for leaving the order and start a movement to bring change to the Galaxy where peace and order is supplied to all not just the core worlds, Lasan is a planet in the outer realm and such had a close nit world where crime and war is hardly an issue, leaving the Jedi order Dogad became one of the first when the call for an all galactic recruitment is heard

\- Aihha Rotel -Mandolorian Warrior- Aihi is a Female Mandolorian Clan Leader who's remained true to the traditions of her ancient while the planet of Mandalor became neutral and pacifists, When a divided Branch of deathwatch came to force Aihis clan to join there deathwatch she fought but nearly was defeated until the CIS came due to a distress beacon for help. She admired and joined the CIS when Dooku proposed she fight against the republic

\- Jango Fett -Bounty Hunter- Jango is a highly skilled bounty hunter and Mandolorian who had faced and lived against multitude of Jedis as well as developed quite the hatred for the Jedis as they had interfered with his business more then enough times, Jango was initially hired to assist in the growth of the Clone Army until he was hired by Jaune to fight for the CIS

\- Bridger -OOM Commander- Being it's base form of a OOM Commander Droid this one seems more unique then the rest even earning praise from Grievous which was very not common, commanding legions of Droids on the field even capable of reading attack patterns and strategies from Republic troops capable of countering them in mid battle making this droid heavily intelligent then the rest of the B1s, Optimistic most times earning the irritation from Grievous for not taking his job seriously -Submitted by Battledroid1106

\- Fives -Arc Trooper- Fives was originally the first person to come across order 66 then anyone and tried to warn everyone about the plot against the Jedi but no one would listen to him, not the Republic, not the clones nor the Jedi which ten secret plot was against, Fives felt defeated and enraged that no one seemed to care about the clones at all until dooku came to him willing to listen, after a night at the bar for the clone to explain himself dooku said he could join the CIS though while he's forced to kill the clones, he has the potential of saving more lives then the few he's putting down.

\- Kehno Saa -Dark Jedi- Kehno is a Togruta Female who has been owned by a Weekay Pirate for almost her whole life since a child, sold off constantly as a prostitute or forced to be raped by her own master, she met Dooku when the CIS Leader came to her master for a job but once he saw her in her current position. Dooku got so mad that he ordered her masters and his companions there immediate deaths then rescued the woman then sensed she was force sensitive and handed her off to the Dark Jedi Academy which is an academy of future Jedis that can be trained to fight for the CIS -Submitted by GhostFang12

\- Crusher -B2 Super Battle Droid- Crusher is a unique B2 Series Battle Droid built with plating meant for a Munificent Frigates as such made this droid super hardened that only vehicle fire could destroy it, it's very calculating as well as ruthless towards the enemies of the Confederacy as well as held undying loyalty to the Supreme Commander -Submitted by BattleDroid1106

\- Dread -BX Commando Droid- Dread is what many would consider the perfect marksmen of a droid as many thing that a droid Commando would hold is replaced making this one unique among the unique, Dread is also very sadistic when it comes to killing off the republic as well as the most agile of the crop, Dread also holds an undying loyalty towards the separatists and the supreme commander -Submitted by BattleDroid1106

\- Shachar Farr -Separatist Senator- the son of Orcanda Farr as well as an aspiring senator, builder and other things but Shachar hated what the Republic was doing especially to those in the outer rim and spoke greatly and vocally about the confederacy and it's policies, when Orcanda died during the battle of Rodia, Shachar was pushed to become better and stepped into the shoes of his father then casted out the republic as well as banning them from Rodia and anything related to Rodia before aligning purely to the confederacy

\- Jar Jar Binks -Spy and Dark Jedi Scout- Jar Jar had been shown immense potential of the force at a very young age even coming close to Sidious when he was young but Jar Jar chose to hide his connection from all and even seemed to develop a technique to hide his connection from other force sensitives but it was after the invasion of Naboo when Jar Jar was found due to his connection and was offered training and a purpose which Jar Jar accepted

\- Mother Talzen -Night Mother- Talzen is the leader of the nightsisters clan and has been around for centuries seeing the rise and fall of many sisters and daughters, even being a sister as well during time when Old Daka was the mother of the nightsisters before assuming her position. When Talzen first met Jaune many decades ago she naturally felt great destiny from the man and offered as much support as she could muster which Jaune accepted gratefully

\- Shesar Ricyeo -Sith Assassin- was a Twilek taken from her home of ryloth and sold as a slave on the market before she was founded and trained by a Jedi Knight, hated the restrictions and rules of the Jedis and left the Jedi Order to work as a bounty hunter until she was founded by Jaune years before the clone wars and was hired by him to work for the growing Confederacy which she accepted and fought for as long as he needed her service

\- Vrata aka Cardin Winchester -Apprentice- Cardin Winchester had changed his ways after Jaune had saved his hide in the forever falls and even actively made amends with everyone he's bullied then became best friends with Jaune, when Jaunes Transcripts came to light Cardin aimed to find Jaune and tell him he didn't reveal the secret but found Jaune to have disappeared and such went into the emerald forest to find Jaune but has died during his search, reincarnated into a body of a Dathomerian Male as well as a member of the Nightbrothers Clan

\- Jaweeth Mallicce -Dathomarian Witch- a blind Miraluka who used the force as a way to see was given to the Dathomiran Witches as a infant as well as a way to keep her out of the hands of the Jedis as such Mother Talzen helped raise and train the young force sensitive woman, even personally trained by Old Daka and was given a great recommendation by her to Severus to employ the young Miraluka as a Sith Assassin which Jaune did.

\- Kold Kandrik aka Sun Wu Kong -Besalisk Force Wielder- Sun Wu Kong was a friend of Jaune Arc even after the Transcripts of the former was revealed, the monkey faunus persisted and stayed with Jaune but when Jaune disappeared Sun went looking for Jaune in the emerald forest but died during his search then have been reincarnated into the body of a Belalisk who is greatly attuned with the force

\- Ancalogan Saber -Dark Jedi Second in Command- Ancalogan was the leader of the 345 Clone Legion and was a dedicated member of the Jedi order but when Chancellor Palpatine accused Anca for treason, the Jedi decided to skip out on trial and disappeared before reappearing with his fleet containing Separatists Symbols and had appeared as some sort of Reincarnation to Darth Reven, outfit and mask too.

\- Termar Paredl -Dark Jedi Warrior- was a human Jedi Temple Guard who dedicated his life protecting the Jedi Temple but when he met Zothra and started feeling love towards her but he couldn't because the Jedis code so when he and his loved heard news of the reborn had decided to fake there deaths in a riot and they secretly went to Serenno where the reborn was based at.

\- Zothra Traktent -Dark Jedi Warrior- Zothra is a Nautolan Female Jedi Knight who grew love for the human temple guard Termar so she did what she could to spend time alone with him but when the news of the reborn had came to light it was Zothra who came up with the idea to fake there deaths then go to Serenno.

\- Vogg Nurk -Dark Jedi Warrior- a mute male Nikto who was the apprentice to Jedi Knight Ima-Gun Di who was the same species and actually looks very similar, Vogg had worked with Jaune during there time at the temple and did far more then originally asked even giving Jaune which was a few years before the clone wars, A Sith Holocron from Darth Victivus also known as the Sith who did no Evil.

\- Thol Gukra -Dark Jedi Knowledge Keeper- Thol is a Urganaut Jedi who was a librarian and had a hobby of collecting and reading knowledge which made Thol wanting to be a librarian, this Humanoid Midget pig as photographic memory making him valuable for taking in knowledge and the only Jedi to ever conjure the use of Pyrokinesis.

\- Nacla Gurthel -Dark Jedi Warrior- Nacla is a human from Corellia and was the Padawan to Thol but she didn't care much for Books and Datapads but she loved animals and on the fortress where the reborn had built there Temple which was the planet of Serenno, she absolutely loved the animals and was given the opportunity to train the monstrous beasts for the confederacy.

AirForce:

(Starships/Warships)

\- Invisible Hand (Flagship)

\- Providence-Class Dreadnought

\- Providence-Class Carrier/Destroyer

\- Munificent Frigates (I think they act more as "Heavy Destroyers" than a "Frigate")

\- Lucrehulk-class Batteship

\- Recusant-Class Light Destroyers

\- Separatist Supply Ship

\- C-9969 Landing Craft

\- Akaan Galaar

(Star Fighters)

\- Vulture Droid

\- Hyena Bomber

\- Tri-Droid Fighter

\- HMP Droid Gunship

\- Geonosian Starfighter

Army:

(Infantry)

\- B1 Battle Droids

\- B2-Super Battle Droids

\- B2-Super Battle Droid Rocket Trooper

\- B2-HA Super Battle Droid

\- OOM-Command Droid

\- Tactical Droid

\- Super Tactical Droid

\- Geonosians Warriors

\- Umbarans

\- Mandolorians

(Vehicle)

\- AAT

\- MTT

\- Homing-Spider Droid

\- Dwarf-Spider Droid

\- Snail Tank

\- Super Tank

\- STAP

\- Octuptarra Magna Tri-Droid

\- Umbaran Heavy Mobile Cannon

\- Crab Droid

\- Hailfire Droid

\- Umbaran Heavy Tank

(Artillery)

\- Defoliator Deployment Tank

\- J-1 Proton Cannon

\- J-1 Semi Proton Cannon

(Sea Forces)

\- Manta Droid Fighters

\- Aqua-Droids

Armaments

\- E-5 Blaster

\- E-5C Heavy Blaster

\- E-5s Sniper

\- Vibroblade

\- Geonosian Sonic Blaster

\- Double Barrel Repeating Blaster

\- Umbaran Blaster Pistol

\- Droid Commando Personal Shield

\- RPS-6 Rocket Launcher

\- RG-4D

\- Z-6 Rotary Blaster Cannon

Troop Capacity (of each ship):

(Providence-Class Carrier/Destroyer) or (Providence-Class Dreadnought)

\- 900 Crew

\- 48, 287 (Active)

\- 1.5 Million Battle Droids (Deactivated)

\- 500 Armored Vehicles

\- 120 Vulture Droids

\- 120 Tri-Droid Fighters

\- C-9979 Landing Craft

\- Shuttles

\- 100 HMP Droid Gunship

(Lucrehulk-class Battleship)

\- 1,500 Vulture Droids

\- 1,500 Troop Carriers

\- 6,250 AAT

\- 330,000 Battle Droids

\- 150-300 Crew

\- 50 C-9979 Landing Craft

(Munificent-Frigate)

\- 150,000 Battle Droids

\- 200 Crew

\- 12-36 Starfighters

\- 12 C-9979 Landing Craft/Shuttles

(Separatist Supply Ship)

\- Multiple C-9979 Landing Craft

(Recusant-Class Light Destroyers)

\- Multiple Starfighters

\- 40,000 Battle Droids (Deactivated)

\- 300 Crew

\- 1 C-9979 Landing Craft

(Akaan Galaar Capital Cruiser)

\- Dreadnaught

\- 2 Super Heavy Mass Drivers, 6 Heavy Mass Drivers, 8 Heavy Turbo Lasers, 20 Light Turbo Lasers, 6 Light Laser Cannons, 4 Ion Cannons

\- Crew: 20,000, Passengers: 50,000

-160 Starfighter

Inside Jaunes Office-

* Aquariums with Live Aquatic Life next to the door on the left

* Four Unique Lightsabers in a Display Case on the left wall from the door

* A display figure wearing old republic era Mandolorian Armor it's located on the opposite side of the door from the aquarium

* The Part Destroyed Remains of Darth Revans mask that's on Dooku desk

* A large cracked urn in a glass display case that's next to the lightsabers

* A sacred Jedi Book called: Aionomica which is a sacred Jedi text said to contain knowledge of the force, located on a pedestal behind Dooku desk

* A Sacred Jedi Book called: Rammahgon which is a sacred Jedi text said to have knowledge of ancient Jedis and the creation of the Jedi order

* A Jedi Holocron said to be used by Jedi Master Bastia Shan in the time of the old republic, located directly on Dookus desk

* A Sith Holocron once used to store information by the first immortal Sith Lord, Darth Adahi. Located right next to the Jedi Holocron

* Mask of Darth Momin is a mask of a Dark Lord in ancient times that's said to have focused far more in creation of Sith relics then most other Sith who are focused on destruction, legend states that Momin is cursed in the mask and lives on through the curse. Located on a head pedestal behind Dookus desk

* Mask of Darth Nihilus is a mask worn by the Lord of Hunger, this Sith Lord was granted a major need to feed on the force though throughout his reign his body eroded and bonded his spirit inside his mask, Legend states that Nihilus still lives on through the mask, waiting for one to be foolish enough to wear his mask. Located on a similar head pedestal next to Lord Momin on his right


End file.
